Our Slice of Heaven
by Feathered Heart
Summary: She screamed in pure terror as she lept from the bed, a very naked and distraught Seto Kaiba staring at her. Picking up her left hand to pull back her hair, that's when she noticed the horrid gold band. ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Slice of Heaven  
By Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**  
_**A/N: Italics: memory or thought.**_  
**Pairings: Seto x Anzu**

**Summary: For 4 years, Tea Gardner worked hard and finally became a success around the world. Her beauty and intelligence highly known. Seto Kaiba, the one and only, had always just briefly given her a glance or even a thought. Now, 4 years out of high school, they both meet up again at a party, but due to an unfortunate turn of events, they end up getting married. Now they are both trying to figure out ways to get a divorce before both their hearts come to terms with what they have always known, that they love each other. Unfortunately for them, destiny and fate collide together to either bring them closer or push them apart as both Seto and Tea's past comes back to haunt them. Can they survive this ultimate test of love or will it destroy them completely?**_**  
**_

* * *

_The audience applauded as the limber dancer took her bow, a bushel of roses falling from her arms, many more scattered on the stage. Two young boys were sent out to fetch the remainders while the dancer gracefully floated off stage. Every man in the room watched her exit. The show was quite exquisite and many of Domino's elite had paid top dollar to see the production. It was after all a show by the famous Emilio VanDegas, and who did not want to see the leading lady. Many people had come from miles just to watch her dance. Yes, it was true, this young woman held the elite and entertaining world in her small hands, though anyone doubted that she even knew._

_The young woman was a very graceful, unique individual, of that everyone was sure. For the past four years, her dancing and humorous entertainment and exhilarating performances captivated many people for miles around. And just thinking where she got her start made her all the more admirable. Yes, it was true, she was a home town patriot, she was from Domino. _

_It was at the after party that took place at none other than the famous Kaiba mansion that many people started to appreciate the young woman, not only for her talent, but for her understanding and patience in a society that looked down upon naivety and over-zealous young adults. She had managed to catch the eyes of several of Domino's top bachelors, but she held no interest in them, none at all, in fact, if asked why she did not want a mate with one of these rich, wonderful men, she would have replied that they were pompous and nothing but show. She wanted to roll her eyes at their sordid antics and even felt a little sick as she recognized the priest from the local shrine take part in more than a few drinks himself._

_But somehow, through the long drawn out night, she became aware of the one person in the room. The very owner of the mansion at which this party was being given, Seto Kaiba himself. It was true, many of the young women would practically fall on their faces if he even glanced their way. But he was most definitely one of the hardest fish to catch in a sea that seemed so opened and ready for a catch. _

_She remembered following him to a small room down the hall from the party. She remembered opening the door and blushing a little as he hand gestured for her to come and join him. When she was close enough to him, she realized that he was not at all himself, that he was drunk off his ass. She wanted to laugh but held it in. She would have never imagined the Seto Kaiba to look so disgruntled and out of it._

"_Take a swig." he stated throwing the bottle of brandy her way . He took a quick shot from the glass next to him on the table. _

"_I'm not a big drinker Kaiba. I don't have a high tolerance for this sort of stuff."_

"_It's alright Gardner. Take a swig. It'll help relax you." he drawled out. He seemed half asleep as he spoke. Taking a wary look, she decided to take a swig, besides, it wasn't everyday that she got a chance to drink like this in the Kaiba mansion and with Kaiba none the less._

_The hours seemed to run by now and the two found themselves entranced as the world around them seemed to blur, happy, smiling faces flashed, laughter filled the air, a toast, a few more drinks and finally, darkness became inevitable._

She opened her clear blue eyes and gazed about her. She was in the most beautiful room that she could have ever imagined being in. The carpet was of a creamy white color while the walls were a soft baby blue. The curtains that enveloped the windows were of a much more solid blue than the walls but still matched perfectly with them. An armoire with dragon heads on each side to open the doors stood proudly against a wall to the left of her. She couldn't help but also note the rich chestnut dresser residing almost near the huge mahogany doors. An oak desk sat near a small white door, no doubt leading to the closet. The bed she lay in was four poster and huge, by her standards anyway, but she didn't care because the mattress was a soft feather one and was begging for her to lay back down again.

She almost complied when it suddenly dawned on her that she wasn't back at her house or at any of her friends house. It got even worse when she felt something behind her, no cross that out, someone. Her heart began to beat madly in her chest as she slowly turned around, an ache between her legs made itself known as she did this. _What's going on?_ She thought confusedly to herself. She turned around to see…..

AAAHHHHH!

A very unladylike scream escaped her as she jumped from the bed, the man beside her suddenly startled awake and gazed at her, confusion on his face as well.

"Gardner, what the hell…" his eyes went wide as he realized she was standing stark naked in front of him. Then he looked at himself. Realizing what he was blushing about, Tea looked down at herself.

"Oh God!" she neared to scream. She grabbed the covers and wrapped herself in them. "What the hell is going on here?" she looked at Kaiba searching his face for answers. She raised her left hand, without thinking, to pull back some of her brown locks when a small golden band stopped her. _What the!_

"Oh God!" Tea stated yet again. She held out her hand watching as the band glimmered on her finger. Kaiba's eyes widened as well. He took a hasty glance at his left hand. _Please don't be there, Please don't be there._ He opened his eyes, revealing a golden band as well around his ring finger.

They both stared at each other horrified. What happened last night? Kaiba rubbed his sinuses while Tea busied herself trying to search for her cloths. But both of them were snapped from their shock as a knock on the door brought them out of their dream like states.

* * *

**Alright people! It's you're choice on whether you wish to leave me a review or not, although I would much prefer some feedback. So please, let me know what you think.**

** Nova**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Slice of Heaven**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Rating: M for mature **

**Wow! Hey everyone, thanks sooo much for reviewing! I was in such shock, still am, at the response I got for this story. I didn't think it would do that well. I do apologize though for the long wait. I have been very busy with going to school, working, and doing club activities. Besides, you're response to the last chapter was so great, I wanted to make this chapter just as good and enjoyable for all of you!**

**I would like to thank: Ana, blah, blader 540, Senta125, 16forever, Neji's Girlfriend, Sinclair-Clair, Melly's Melodies, Star, Bulma Brief, Journey Maker, Sifirela, Gryphaena, and Kira-924.**

**You guys are awesome! And just to answer you're questions: yes they were all completely drunk and out of their minds. Now on with the story, and don't forget to read the A/N at the end of the chapter for next chapters summary.**

* * *

"Mr. And Mrs. Kaiba! Are you up yet?!" a voice radiated through the door. Tea's heart stopped at the mention of the two last names. 

Kaiba's eyes widened in apparent shock at the titled Mrs. in front of the Kaiba name. No one spoke for a while as the maid banged once again on the door. Tea just stared into nothingness. Her thoughts on how the hell this could have happened. They couldn't have been that drunk, could they?

As she contemplated this, the door suddenly opened and a middle aged woman entered the room. It didn't take long for Tea and Kaiba to be jolted from their thoughts as she screamed at a very naked Seto and Tea Kaiba.

"Oh my! Hoot! Hoot!" she screamed in apparent shock as she pointed at them, her head snapping back and forth from Tea to Seto. Seto had enough of this as he noticed the maid kept staring at a certain body part.

"Oh the hell with this!" Seto roared as he approached the pale maid and near to threw her out of the room. He was so angry, he never realized his nakedness until he shut the door. By that time, half of the maid staff had ran up the stairs to see what the problem was. Of course, the view they saw would cost them their jobs, but at least they would be fired with a wonderful image and one thought in mind: Mrs. Kaiba must be a very pleased woman indeed.

Tea just stood there. Shock wasn't quite the word she was looking for. Kaiba suddenly stopped in front of her. He looked just as disbelieving. His blue eyes were most definitely hard right now, but that wasn't the only thing.

It must have been the biggest mistake of her life. She knew he was standing close to her, knew he wanted to ring her pretty little neck, but she wasn't aware of how much scarier his lower half could be. Being a virgin, she had most definitely never known sex. Of course, she had seen pictures and one time Joey had made her watch that interesting Porno but besides that, she knew nothing of what a man possessed lower.

It was the scariest thing she had ever seen. How did he even get that in her? Was that why she hurt so damn much?

"Get away from me!" she pushed him away suddenly, too embarrassed with herself as to mention why. Seto Kaiba looked really pissed now. He was trying to get a hold of his senses. Having a naked Tea standing in front of him had sent his senses reeling. Sometime during the ordeal, she had dropped the sheet concealing her body from view. After he had thrown the maid out, he turned around to go and get some clothes having firing people on his mind at that point. But all was forgotten when he saw her standing there blankly starring ahead and…….naked. She looked like true perfection to him. Long beautiful slender legs, nice round butt and hips, toned stomach, full beautiful breasts. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about her at a time like this. But he couldn't help the sudden ache he was feeling in a certain lower body part as he watched her.

"What the hell happened?" Tea asked absentmindedly as she watched her now husband approach her again. She was just standing there trying to get her emotions under control. It was beginning to become extremely hard though with what was in front of her. He was hot! A tall, lean muscular figure stood before her. He had muscles in all the right places, she mused, and then had the thought that if she ever ran into his trainer, she would thank the man profusely. She had never thought Seto Kaiba would look this good, but now she knew the truth. Those trench coats were going to be burned come the next morning.

Her eyes glanced over him and then quickly ran back up to his face. She then noticed he was smirking and his gaze was somewhere else. "Seto Kaiba, my eyes are right here." she stated crossly her finger pointing to her very red face.

"I know. But your towel is down there." Seto stated. His voice held a hint of amusement in it and for a second Tea was lost in that one sentence, until she realized the implications. Bending down quickly, she grabbed the sheet.

"How dare you look at me!" she screeched. Seto wasn't prepared for the slap that echoed through the room. Silence was a welcoming greeting, for a while.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?!"

"How dare you look at me like I'm a piece of meat!"

"Well, you didn't seem to mind so much last night while I was pounding into you!" Realizing what he had just said, Seto put his head in his hands embarrassed by his lack of self-discipline.

"Screw this!" he yelled and stomped over to the bathroom to take a shower and put on some clothes. As he walked into the door, he thought that maybe a cold shower would be better to help him clear his thoughts.

Tea watched him enter the bathroom and slam the door shut. _Great! Just great! We've only been married 24 damn hours and already we're fighting._ Tea rolled her eyes and started looking for her clothes. She wanted to get dressed and get out of here as fast as she could. She could just see the radiating heat coming from the bathroom door from Seto and she wished not to be there when the apocalypse hit. She grabbed the nearest clothing she could find and nearly ran down the poor maid that was still sitting outside the door in shock.

Tea stared at her for a while. "Are you alright?" she asked a bit concerned. The woman looked like she was ready to faint.

Just as the question hit the maid, she shot up from her sitting position on the floor and bowed low to Tea. "Please excuse my rudeness Mistress."

"It's okay." Tea stated putting a hand on the maid's shoulder. The maid smiled up at her. _Well, at least I can attempt to make some friends in this household. Now all I have to do is make sure that crazy husband of mine doesn't fire them all. _"What's you're name?"

"I am Navarro, Kayo mistress." the maid bowed once again.

"Tell then please Mrs. Kayo. What happened last night?" Tea asked walking briskly down the hall. She suddenly found a door opened and headed for the empty room, Kayo following.

"You don't remember?" Kayo asked warily of her new mistress. She didn't want another outburst on her hands. Once she realized Tea was staring at her intently to continue, she began confidently. "It was an event of a lifetime. I would have never imagined that my boss had such a heart."

"W-what happened? Please, tell me everything." Tea stated. She had to restrain herself from strangling the woman but instead took up the task of buttoning up the white collared shirt she had picked up.

"Well, let's see. Everyone was having a really good time. By two this morning though, most of the patrons had left. Their was only us hired help, the priest, you and Master Kaiba, and a few other guest. Well, all of you were quite enamored. Especially that priest. He drank to much I'm afraid." Kayo tsked and for a brief moment had a look of utter disgust on her face. But she quickly pushed it aside and went on with the story. "Well, you and Master Kaiba came out and Master Kaiba asked you to marry him, and you said yes. You both decided not to wait and the priest married you both off. Oh, I can just imagine the gossip now." the little maid giggled to herself. It sure was nice to see her boss so distorted last night that he married Tea Gardner, but she was pleased with her new mistress.

Tea stopped dead in her tracks from putting on her blue jeans, eyes wide with shock. "No!" she suddenly groaned startling the young maid next to her.

"I'm afraid so mistress."

"Please don't call me that. It sounds so mid evil. Just Tea please." Tea asked Kayo.

Hiding a smile, the maid turned around to leave the room but then paused in her stride. "Breakfast will be out soon Mrs…er…Tea.". The door closed and the maid disappeared.

Tea made her way to a nearby chair and sat down. How the hell could she even think of eating breakfast at a time like this!? She didn't even want to think of what Kaiba was doing right now. She was too afraid to even take a look. When she heard the angry slam of the nearby bedroom door and the colorful words being mumbled, she figured it was Kaiba.

Taking a deep breathe, she stood up and opened the door. She made her way down the hall following him slowly. She didn't want to be the one to get murdered, not now that her career was taking off.

He could feel her presence behind him, wanted to turn around and stomp on her. _Yes! _he thought maniacally. _Like a little flower. Just stomp, stomp, stomp!_

Tea was starting to become very afraid of Seto by the time they had reached what she thought would be called the foyer. Seto's eyes had become very cold and hard, his shoulders slumped, and he had a wicked grin about him. She was suddenly startled when he broke out into a fit of hysterical, almost evil, laughter. Then she briskly stepped away from him when he started shouting something about stomping on flowers.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, just like a promised, this is a short summary of what the next chapter may be about, not sure yet. Seto and Tea will have a nice chat with the drunken priest and finally have some fill ins to their story. Also, it seems that the paparazzi are on their tails!  
**

** Remember to R&R**

** Love,**

**Nova **


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**By Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**A/N: This chapter didn't come out as funny as I would have wanted it too, but it got a lot accomplished, at least to me it did. I'm also quite proud of it considering that it's six pages long instead of my normal three pages. I just wanted to get all the dramatic stuff out of the way for the next chapter. **

**Also, If you have noticed a change in the formating of my first two chapters compared to this one, it is because I was being nosey and was playing with some of these letters on the toolbars. Right above the box where you change chapters, they have B b; A _A_ a or what not and I was clicking those. I never noticed that they changed the format. Well, now I know. Never gonna touch that again. lol**

** Look for the A/N at the end of the chapter for a special hint at the next chapter.**

* * *

Breakfast wasn't quite as enjoyable as Tea had hoped it would be. Seto had finally ended his strange bout of laughing and talking to himself. She made sure to sit as far away from him as possible. She knew that he would see that as cowardly, but she didn't care. Not if he was going to act like a psychopath. She had a future to look forward too. Or at least, that's what she kept telling herself as she stared warily at her husband from the other end of the table. He seemed to be smiling quite wickedly at her and twirling his butter knife in his hand. Tea gulped and slinked a little lower into her chair. 

Seto knew that he was scarring the crap out of her, even acting outrageously. Hell, he was beginning to scare himself with the way he was acting. It wasn't at all like him, he mused, but he didn't care. If he could scare her enough to get a divorce and soon, it wouldn't matter. Hell, he didn't even care about the odd looks his staff was sending his way. They made sure to keep a very far distance between him and them. He smirked.

"Roland!"

"Yes Master Kaiba." Roland approached slowly towards his boss. He had been working for the Kaibas for over fifteen years, had even been there when Gozaburo had adopted the two boys. He wished he could take out his handkerchief and wipe his brow now. To see his boss act this way neared to scare him. It was unlike Seto to lose his composure. _It's about time too._ he thought to himself as he looked to his new mistress at the other end of the table. _It's time a woman made him crazed. Thank God that at least this one deserves him. _Roland thought once again thinking back to another woman who had, not too long ago, also graced the mansion with her presence. He couldn't wait to get on the phone and call Master Mokuba, who was attending a college in Kyoto, the great news. His brother was going to need some help and persuasion, and Mokuba was just the guy to do it.

"I want a list of all who was at the party last night." Seto snarled out as he took a bite from his eggs and then looked up at Tea. She cringed back and his smirk got wider. "Get that damn Priest on the line and tell him to get over here. Hell, send the limo if you must."

"Yes sir." Roland bit out and then turned to walk away briskly. The staff all watched as, once Roland cleared the doors, he ran towards the stairwell and to the nearest phone.

* * *

_Kyoto is very beautiful this time of year. _A young man thought to himself. He gazed over at the beautiful blonde sitting next to him. He had at least two hours for a lunch break and decided to take one of his best friends to eat out. Lavonia Pierre was a foreign ex-change student from Paris, France and one of Mokuba's favorite people to hang around with. He didn't see her as a girlfriend, but if she ever asked him out, he wouldn't say no either. He was about to take a bite out of his delicious hamburger when his cell started to ring. He noticed Lavonia struggling to keep her laugh and food in when the phone rang and "Barbie Girl" by Aqua started to play. He would definitely have to have a talk with her about touching his personal property. And then had to admit that it was pretty good considering that he used this trick on Seto countless times. 

"Moshi, Moshi, Mokuba here."

"Thank goodness you answered Master Mokuba."

"Roland, is that you? Oh God! Is everything okay?" Mokuba asked. He sat back in his chair and waited for a reply.

"Well, no one's dying, yet." Mokuba felt very uneasy by this response and the way Roland stated it. _No one's dying yet!_

"What's going on!?"

"Calm down Master Mokuba. I'm calling to let you know on a little problem before you hear about it yourself." Mokuba was silent as Roland explained the circumstances of what had happened the night before and this morning. Mokuba smirked as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Lavonia asked, her French accent hung heavily on her every word.

"I think we need to go to the nearest magazine stand. I'll explain everything to you later." Mokuba stated. He and Lavonia quickly ate the remainder of their food and hurried to the nearest news stand. All the while, Mokuba kept thinking on what Roland had told him and how his brother was acting strangely. He smirked then, a very Kaiba-like smirk, and proceeded to think up of a plan to keep his new sister-in-law and brother together

* * *

Priest Coy Sashimi was still asleep and drooling quite unattractively as a foot nudged him a bit. Letting out an undignified snort, he rolled over onto his side and proceeded in his sleeping. Once again, the foot nudged him but harder this time. He rolled off of his floor mat and splayed onto his stomach. Slowly, his eyes started to open. The little bit of light that penetrated through the dark blinds was enough to blind him for life. His head also ached as he just laid there and closed his eyes once again. 

"Priest Coy, I am here to bring you back to the Kaiba mansion." Roland's words went unheeded as a snore broke through the silence. He sighed. Roland figured the man had way too much to drink last night. After he performed the ceremony, the fat old priest began his drinking once again. It was easy to see that the old fool couldn't even pick himself up off of the floor, let alone do anything else, like get himself home. Since the old Priest was living in a comfortable home donated by the Kaiba family near the Kaiba home so that he may come to their calling when ever needed, it wasn't a problem to get him back here. The only problem was getting him back to the mansion with out him losing his job.

Roland sat down and rubbed his hands over his face. It was already nearing one in the afternoon. Shaking his head, he called for back up to help him pick up the still drunken Priest and put him in the car.

It had taken them 30 minutes just to get the old man into the vehicle. Roland and three other men had decided to just roll him towards the door, considering that his weight was enough to break an elephant's back. So roll him they did. Actually, they were doing really well until they got to the stairwell leading to the main door. It wasn't a huge staircase like at the mansion, maybe ten steps at the most, but it was still a lot to try and prevent the man from being harmed and themselves from hurting their backs. They had decided to slowly lift him and walk carefully down stairs. With each step they took, it was getting quite apparent that it would take longer than they expected. The old Priest wanted to turn often, giving the men a hard time to try and keep their balance. Then the Priest let out the most horrid belch known to mankind. Poor Robbie, who was holding the Priest's head at the time, dropped down. The stench was enough to kill even a horse.

After they had cleared the stairwell, Roland and his now two men, sat down for a break. Working for the late Kaiba had never been easy, Roland thought, and working for Seto was turning out to be heart breaking. The only good thing keeping him in the game, besides having a great doctor who sympathized with Kaiba's workers, was the retirement and vacation that came afterwards.

Finally, after dragging Priest Coy for a while they threw him into the vehicle and began to move. Five minutes passed when Priest Coy started to move about. He opened his eyes and then sat up, much to the dismay of the men sitting with him in the back. As soon as the Priest had done this, a loud fart echoed through the vehicle. Roland stepped on the gas and sped for the mansion.

* * *

As the black limo pulled up to the front door of the mansion, three men quickly jumped out of the vehicle and started to take deep breathes. Roland, who had put up the divider in the limo, had just stepped out and went to help Priest Coy up the steps. 

Once inside, the Priest was ushered into the nearby drawing room. Roland had ordered some coffee made and brought along with some sweet biscuits. He quickly left and walked to the study where he knew Master Kaiba would be.

"Sir, Priest Coy is here now in the drawing room."

"Good." Seto stated as he got up from his computer and started for the door. Roland noticed how calm Kaiba seemed to be, and even though it was against his better judgment he asked where Mrs. Kaiba would be located at. He immediately regretted asking as Seto sent him a chilling look before snapping about her wasting time in the garden and then mumbling something about stupid women trying to get themselves sick in this kind of weather. To get his sympathy, he supposed as he walked down the stairwell.

Roland took a deep breathe. He actually didn't expect a reply, but was happy that he didn't get fired. He went out to the garden to locate his new patron and maybe ask her why she was outside in such cold conditions as it was almost December. He knew he could get away with being impertinent because, unlike Master Kaiba, Mistress Tea wished to be more than just servant and boss, but friends.

"Why are you out here in such cold weather Mrs. Tea?" Roland asked as he approached her. She sat on a swing idly pushing herself back and forth. Lost in her thoughts, Tea looked back at him. It didn't take him long to realize she had been crying. Pulling out his handkerchief, he handed it to her. She was now glad that she made the staff call her by her first name. She felt a lot more comfortable speaking with them.

"I just can't take it in that stuffy house with that….that man." Tea stated. She closed her eyes and then remembered how long Roland had been employed here. "I'm sorry. It's just that, well, my career and life were just starting to take off. I was finally getting the respect that I've always craved, from my family and friends and other people. Now, I'll be the biggest laughing stock of the whole dancing world and Domino community. Who in their right mind would get drunk and get married? Can you just imagine the gossip going on now!?" Tea stated, her unease highly noted in her voice.

"So you must have gotten a call or two then?" Roland asked as he took a seat next to her on the swing.

"My mother called me this morning after Seto and I had our fight. She was yelling at me for having loose morals and this and that. Oh what would everyone think of her now? She's to ashamed to even show herself in public and refuses to answer the phone. I just don't understand what happened. I mean, I got to thinking, Seto has to have some sort of feelings for me. Even in his drunken state, he would have never married me unless he truly felt that way." Tea cried silently into the handkerchief Roland gave her. Stunned by some of her thoughts, Roland sat there and then patted her on the back.

Tea looked up at Roland and smiled. "So, I guess you're going to tell me something now aren't you?"

"How did you guess?"

"You're eyes. They fair to gleam with mischief. Go ahead, I could use a good distraction." Roland smiled faintly.

"I have known Master Kaiba and Mokuba since the first day they were brought home. I didn't have the chance to sit with them or get to know them due to Gozaburo sending me on different errands. But as Master Kaiba got older, I had noticed his keen intellect and his… not so cheerful nature. Master Kaiba has had a very hard life. I will not relate to you details for it's his duty to tell you of them, so for right now, you'll have to go by that." Roland stated noticing how Tea got suddenly curious. He cleared his throat and continued, "I was there when he first lost his match to Yugi Motto and was there while Kaiba Corps future was at stake because of the Big 5 and Mr. Pegasus. I was also there during Battle City and the Grand Championship. I have seen Master Kaiba at his best, and I have seen him at his worst. But no matter what his moods would be, he never faltered in his judgment. I truly do believe that if Master Kaiba married you, it was because he truly does have some deeper feelings for you than you may know. Right now, he's just trying to sort everything out, I'm sure. It was quite fast."

Roland was relieved when Tea cracked a smile and looked at him. Maybe he had gotten through to her and given her hope. "Thank you Roland. I needed to hear that. I don't know where my feelings for Seto lie yet, although I do have a feeling that I have had deeper feelings for him for quite some time. It's just, the way he acts. I know he has every right to be upset, but so do I. I have a lot to loose in this as well."

"Master Kaiba is just probably upset because he can't understand what has happened. Through the years, I have come to notice how easily it was to agitate him when he couldn't figure out a problem." Roland then got up from the swing and extended his hand out to Tea. "Well Mrs. Tea, Priest Coy is here and I'm sure he's praying for someone to come and relieve him from Master Kaiba. He was still quite drunk when I went fetch him, so I'm sure your husband is also quite irritated with trying to break through a thick skull still floating in wine."

Tea chuckled and grabbed Roland's hand. It felt good to have an ally in this home. She just hoped that what ever would happen in the end, she could still have this friendship.

When Tea and Roland entered the drawing room, Seto had Priest Coy by his robes and was shaking him erratically. The man's head bobbed back and forth as he made several attempts to stop the disgruntled CEO from having his head shaken off.

"Seto! What are you doing?" Tea screeched. Seto wasn't at all surprised by the sudden entrance of his unwanted wife and bodyguard. He threw the poor Priest unto the nearby couch. He then turned to Tea and with his finger crooked, motioned for her to come to him. Tea was a little afraid because of Seto's mood swings, but keeping in mind what Roland had told her, she approached him.

"Do you know what this fool has just related to me?" Seto asked in a very calm voice. Tea became very aware of the sudden danger in the room, all of it centering around her husband. She knew Seto would never hit her; he could have taken her down for good this morning after she slapped him, but he didn't. She shook her head no.

"This old fool of Priest just told me that the marriage can't be annulled and I can't divorce you either. Apparently, I was more enamored than I thought I was last night because I had actually written up papers about our divorce. If either of us file for it, we both stand to loose a considerable amount of money, besides, the contract that I drew up shows no way around this damn marriage. If I was to even attempt to get rid of you, I would lose most of my holdings. It's quite in depth." he shook the papers in front of her face and then flung them into her arms for her to read.

Tea was in too much shock to even look at the papers. They would both lose everything if they got a divorce within the year. It was strange, but that's exactly what Seto and the contract had stated. She had to sit down.

Seto started to pace around the room. He didn't like at all how this was going. He was hoping to get rid of her and soon. It was an accident for them to even be together. If _she_ found out about this or her father, he could very well lose more than just his holdings but his entire lifestyle, and all because he married the wrong damn woman.

Priest Coy was finally getting his head a little clearer, although he was still quite dizzy from the battle with Seto Kaiba. If he wouldn't be getting such a wonderful check from the man, he would have bailed a long time ago. His head now ached more than ever, that's when a hand was extended to him with a glass of water and two aspirins. He made a note to himself to say an extra prayer for Roland this season, cause judging by the looks on both Mr. And Mrs. Kaiba's faces, they were all going to need some extra prayers and a miracle.

Tea had finally come out of her shock and shook her head. She inwardly smiled as she glanced over the papers in her hand. Maybe now she had more of a chance to explore what feelings she had for Seto Kaiba and in doing so, maybe she could steal his heart as well. Besides, her reputation had already been ruined by the quickness and planning of the wedding, why not try to make something like this work. With out muttering even a word, she got up and left the room. She was still tired from today's events, and blushing a little, still tired from last night as well. Even though things were a bit foggy, she could still remember the passion that had passed between her and Seto. She silently made herself a vow that no matter what, before her marriage ended, she would give her all. She just prayed that when the one year of their marriage did come around, she would still have the courage to pick up her battered soul and leave.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about all the lines, I'm really having trouble with all this formating crap tonight. It's aggravating. Anyway, I wanted to thank all those who have reviewed my last chapter. It means a lot to me and it's because of your reviews that this story is still going.**

**Hint for next chapter: What can I say but maybe their might be a lemon in it. It all depends on the response I get and trust me, this lemon will be the rated R kind. mwhahahahahhaha**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
By: Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Rating: M for Mature Audiences and Lemon**

**I would like to thank all those who have reviewed: dragoneyes5000, Crisombuttfly, Neji's Girlfriend, Nettlez, Jessica Watsuki, Rogue1979, drkmagiciangrl125, GoSSip Gurl x3, Firevixon73, MIMI, Living Arrow, Secluded Saphire, Journey Maker, Bulma Brief, Anonymous, and special thanks to my best bud Sifirela.**

**A/N: Okay you guys, you waited for it and here it is. I read all the reviews and considered some of the replies to not have them have a lemon until they loved each other. I've come up with a great idea to hopefully have everyone satisfied. I didn't think I would have this posted up tonight considering that I have finals coming up soon. So if I don't update next week, it's because of the teachers being asses. Well, I'm sure you're tired of hearing me yak, so here's Chapter 4.**

* * *

Do you know what the best part about baths are? It is not the soothing hot water that relieves your aching muscles; it is not the soft-as-velvet soapsuds that soothe your skin, or the huge marble surrounding the tub. Neither is it the wonderful water jets that massage your body nor the heated floor paneling that takes away the chill from your feet when you step out. It is the blissful respite you get from the outside world. All the problems that the world has heaped on your shoulders can be left outside the bedroom door, and that is exactly how Tea wished it to be. 

It had been a very long, exhausting week, mentally and physically. This past week was heart breaking and earth shattering. Seto had treated her very harshly, and she still felt the sting of his actions. Everyday it was the same, he tried to leave before she was up, and if she caught him, he would give her his best glare and turn into ice at her mere touch. Most women would have given up by this time.

It was a good thing that Tea was not at all like most women. Tea saw this as a challenge. She took a sip of her warm cocoa and smiled. Ever since she had found out about the papers signed by Priest Coy, Seto, and her, she had been trying to woo her husband. _How silly that sounds. _She thought it a great idea actually, and with Roland's help, she was succeeding quite well. Seto had wanted her out of his bedroom immediately after... the incident. Roland could not place her in the adjoining room because Seto had all of his past glories and trophies in the room. He could not move her up the next floor because those rooms belonged to Mokuba, and Mokuba (Bless his soul) could not imagine Tea being so far away from her husband (much to Seto's disagreement). He also added that each of the rooms were full with his precious items that he wished not to displace and that most of the rooms were meant for bachelors and thus not suited for a lady.

The next action taken was to attempt to move Tea into one of the other three rooms down Seto's hallway. One was the study and so it was out of the question. Another room was not fully furnished and found unbelievably uncomfortable. The last room needed to be completely remodeled; the floor boards replaced. The staff just could not imagine placing their mistress in such conditions. Seto hit the roof but in the end, Tea ended up right where she started, in Seto's bed.

Placing the mug outside the doorway for one of the house cleaners to pick up later, Tea had to sigh as a memory came to her. The first three days, Seto had stayed inside of his office. She neither heard nor saw him in all that time. Thinking he was trying to starve himself to death, she had cooked him a meal, making sure it was enough for them both, and took it up to his study.

When she walked in, she found him asleep on the couch looking at peace and so darn...adorable. She immediately set up the small coffee table the best she could with all the food and one small candle placed in the center. Once she was done, a strategically placed fan turned on low for a short time was all she needed to get the aroma to flare. She sat down, crossed one leg over the other, and watched him. He was wearing his duelist kingdom outfit with a book opened wide on his chest, one hand resting on top to keep it from falling.

Smiling lightly, Seto took a deep breathe of, what he knew to be, food. He had hardly eaten in the past couple of days due to not only not wanting to see Tea, but also because he was disgusted with himself. What kind of moron got so enamored that he married someone like Tea Gardner?

He stopped himself from thinking such ludicrous things and slowly started to open his eyes. The first thing he was going to do was fire the idiot who dared to enter his domain with out asking and then, if the food was really as good as it smelt, hire them back for their graciousness. He knew he wasn't making any sense but he didn't care, his stomach was growling too much. That's when he heard the soft laughter over to his upper left side. He knew it was her before his eyes fully awoke.

As he sat up, the book he was holding dropped to the floor. He didn't even care to pick it up. He sat up straight and glared at her. She retaliated by moving to sit as close to him as she could and held a plate of food in her hands. Seto really didn't know what kind of game she was playing with him. All week, she had been acting strange. The harder he tried to push her away, the more she fought him back. He would tell her about the horrible things that was going to happen when the year of their marriage was over with; she would smile sweetly at him and shrug. He tried to physically push her away at times (but never would he put a bruise or hit her), she would give him a light kiss leaving him wanting more.

She was a bundle of contradictions to him, and seeing as he wouldn't be firing anybody tonight, he grabbed the plate she offered. Tea smiled as he practically cleaned the plate and then went in for seconds. She was glad she decided to hold off on eating her share until she saw him eat his fill. It was not until after he had finished his second round that Seto noticed that Tea had moved very close to him. He turned to glare at her, but his glare turned wide when she chuckled softly.

"Hungry weren't we?" she asked him. She tenderly wiped some crumbs from around his mouth. She also noticed the faint blush that came with the knowledge that he had eaten like a pig.

He just sat there, motionless and suspended in time. She was just wiping crumbs from his face, but it felt more like a caress. He closed his eyes and felt a shiver go down his spine. He then realized that he had been doing that a lot lately, especially, when Tea was involved.

She could not help but feel him shiver and it made her shiver as well. Noticing that his eyes were closed, she made her move. Gently she touched his lips with her own. A small kiss, nothing too much, but it felt like lightening hit her. That always happened when she kissed him like that, slow and intiment. It was just enough for her to know it was time to leave.

He didn't want her to leave. His hands grabbed her arms and he pushed her into him. She was practically on his lap. Their lips met. She thought she was in heaven; he was happy that he could finally end some of the turmoil that she created. They stayed like that, neither knowing how long, when Tea finally pulled away. Raising an eyebrow at her sudden retreat, he watched her pick up the dishes and walk out the room. That's when he realized he had let his hormones get the best of him. Cursing he got up and followed her to the kitchen.

Tea was silent the whole while; her thoughts on her husband now following closely behind her. She stepped into the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink. Before she knew it, Seto had her cornered at the sink with both his arms on other side of her. He was pressed up against her back and his mouth near her ear.

"Who do you think you are playing these games with me?" he whispered huskily into her ear. Tea stiffened as excitement ran through her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tea froze as his hands slowly ran up her arms to grab her around her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Why don't you finish what you started?" he stated as suddenly his lips were on hers, hard and demanding. At first she was stunned at his aggressiveness but soon became just as aggressive as him. Her hands were everywhere feeling him, his shoulders, down his arms, his back, his butt. He was no better. One of his hands was threaded in her silky hair, the other unbuttoning her blouse.

Tea breathed in when his mouth left hers and started nibbling on a very sensitive spot on her neck. She bent her head back more for him to get better access. It was long before she realized that her blouse was on the floor and he was practically tearing her bra off. But unfortunately, the hot haze was disrupted as Seto's cell phone rang. Not wanting to let her go, he continued his ministrations until finally he stopped. Cursing like a madman, he stepped away from her, his breathing ragged and answered the phone.

Mokuba's eyebrow rose as Seto answered. He could tell that he had interrupted Seto while he was doing something….naughty? Seto's breathing was ragged. "Mokuba." It was more a statement than a question.

"Seto, is everything okay? You sound out of breathe."

"Everything's fine Mokuba. I was just…working out a bit of my frustration." Seto smirked as Tea glared at him as she buttoned up her blouse.

"Oh well okay then. I was just calling to let you know that I was coming down this weekend. And I am bringing a friend with me as well. I hope that's okay with you."

"Of course Mokuba. You're old enough now to make your own decisions. I'll see you this weekend then."

"Alright. Later then Seto." Mokuba hung up the phone and smirked. Seto may not want to be married to Tea, but he had the feeling that his older brother didn't mind the other benefits of his marriage.

"Is Mokuba okay?" Tea asked shyly. She couldn't even look at her own damn husband. Seto had never done that before. She turned to the sink and started washing the dishes.

"He's coming this weekend with a friend." Seto growled out. He was a little upset that the moment was broke. He could try to get it back, but he knew that Tea was too embarrassed by her own passion to even attempt to continue.

He supposed it was a good thing when Roland came barging into the kitchen. "Mr. Kaiba, I'm so glad that I found you. There was an emergency at Kaiba Corp involving one of the main computers. They need you immediately Sir."

Seto supposed that there was no such a thing as peace and rest in his cursed life. _Things just keep looking brighter._ He thought sarcastically. Grabbing his coat, he never said goodbye to his wife or even acknowledged her as he walked out the door.

Tea had remembered that event like it was yesterday, even though it actually was two days ago. She walked over to the king size feather bed and sat down. Seto was still at Kaiba Corp taking care of a few loose ends. That's what he screamed at her when she called to check up on him. She decided that Seto didn't like to be disturbed during his work.

Snuggling under the covers, Tea surprised herself with a thought. She wished that her husband did love her and that he wanted to be with her. _That's no surprise. I'm sure that there are lots of women out there who feel lonely and wish for that wonderful Cinderella ending._ She smiled at her girlish fantasy and then closed her eyes remembering the incident that happened on their, officially, first day of marriage together. That was her last thought as she drifted into the strange world of dreams.

**Tea's dream world**

Seto was shaking Priest Coy so hard that she thought the man's head would pop off. He was apparently upset about something and that's when Tea noticed that he had shoved a bunch of papers into her hands. That's when she realized it was a marriage contract binding her and Seto together for a whole year. Seto was back to screaming again and Roland was handing the poor distressed Priest Coy some aspirin.

Feeling tired from the days events, Tea decided to go to bed. She walked off, no one noticing her disappearance. When she stepped into Seto's…no, their bedroom, she decided a nice soothing bath would help her nerves. It wasn't everyday that you woke up beside a very confused, naked Seto Kaiba and then had your own mother disown you.

She stripped out of her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom, leaving a line of clothes in her wake. She started the water in the huge tub up, steam elevating in the large but cozy bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Well Tea, what have you gotten yourself into now?" She asked herself and then chuckled. Bracing her hands on either side of the bathroom sink, she looked harder into the mirror at herself. "You really have gotten yourself in a bind this time haven't you? What will your own friends say when they find out? Hopefully they won't disown you like your own mother, right?" she tried to reassure herself time and time again of this. The phone call she received this morning had nearly broken her heart. How could someone's mother just sit there and intentionally hurt their own daughter? Out of all the events that had occurred today, that was the most distressing one. Her mother was all she had left since her father had died in a car accident when she 10 years old. Somehow, Tea was going to make her mother smile again. Of course, she had bigger things to worry about. Like how George, her manager, was going to kill her when he found out. She knew her career was ruined now. She held back a sob and went to the tub.

Baths were very sinful things Tea thought to herself. She just wished that her now husband was like a bath. Soothing and comforting, constantly surrounding you in comfort and warmth. She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

Seto was beyond pissed. Even drunk he could make a hard binding contract. He had to roll his eyes as a thought hit him. He was a damn good business man if even when dead ass drunk he could make it fool-proof. _Damn ego! Not a good time for this. _He rested his head in his hands and sighed. He was exhausted from the days events and even more exhausted from last night. He smirked then. It must have been really good for him to be this tired. He decided a nice hot bath would soothe his muscles. Getting up, he made his way to his room.

When he entered, he noticed all the clothes on the ground. Realizing that Tea must have left all her crap there on the floor, he picked up the clothes and went to place them in the hamper. There was no way in hell he was going to share a room with a woman who couldn't pick up after herself. Stepping into the bathroom, he thought it odd that it was hot and steamy. He shrugged and placed the clothes in the hamper. When he heard water ripple in the tub, he couldn't help but to turn around. What he saw made his blood boil. She was just laying there, asleep it looked like, naked in his tub. An animalistic part of him wanted nothing more than to just rip off his clothes and jump in their with her, but he got a hold of himself. He sat down on the toilet and watched her. He had a perfectly clear view of all her wonderful assets again. But this time it was much more tempting knowing that she was in the tub all nice and wet.

When he finally got a hold of his run away thoughts, he decided to leave and let her be in privacy. But just as he moved, he tripped on the floor rug and went flying into the tub. Tea screeched as a hard body landed on top of her, water splashing everywhere. She was too startled to even move as bubbles surfaced from the face that was under water, located right where her….Tea blushed crimson and then screamed.

Seto's head popped up, his hair wet and matted to his head. He spit out what water he had left in his mouth. His face consorted into disgust at the after taste of soapy bath water being swallowed. He didn't have much time to think on it though as a shampoo bottle hit him square in the head. He jumped back and sat on the floor, only to look up at a very crossed Tea holding up a conditioner bottle and the soap holder.

Roland had rushed into the room immediately after hearing the scream. He didn't know what was happening. When he opened the door, Seto had came out the bathroom soaking wet, a few missiles being thrown his way. The bathroom door slammed shut and Seto angrily stomped over to Roland.

"Get that damn woman another room now!" he yelled. Seto pushed past Roland only to start screaming once again at some curious maids who were in the hall. Roland wiped his brow and left the room.

Tea was still in the bath tub but then the scene changed. The warm water turning into a warm mattress underneath her body and something very interesting on top. _Why is everything so damn misty in here? And why do I…_Tea stopped mid thought as a moan broke through her. The sensations going through her body were nearly blinding her. She couldn't think a coherent thought as a warm hand massage her naked breast. She closed her eyes as the warm body on top of her kissed its way down her body. He started at her neck, licking and sucking and then to her collar bone. She arched as he sucked her hardened nipples. Another moan, her hands reaching down his back. He kissed her belly button and then lower still. A loud moan escaped as he kissed her dark curls between her thighs.

Her nails dug into his back as he continued to lick and kiss. Why wasn't she stopping him from touching her down there? She couldn't think straight as a wonderful but tense feeling starting to register into her lower abdomen. Her voice called out for him to stop and come meet her up top, but he refused her request and continued to pleasure her down there. She was caught off guard as she jerked, her orgasm bringing her to the brink. But he wasn't done with her yet.

Climbing back up her body slowly, he kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally continued to kiss her, in what seemed, a desperate but teasing manner. He sucked on her lower lip and then stuck his tongue deep into her mouth exploring and exciting her. She dug her hands into his hair. Her blood was pounding into her ears. She heard nothing, saw nothing, only knew the taste of him. Another moan, but from him as she flipped him on his back. She kissed his ear, then neck, kissed and sucked him down his chest. She decided he deserved to feel what she had felt. Total helplessness and abandon. She continued downward kissing and teasing. When she got to that part of him that her body craved the most, she kissed and nipped him gently on the inside of his thigh.

He bit back a moan as a surge of tightness hit him. He wanted her now but was too afraid to stop her. He needed to be inside her warmth though and it was driving him mad. Just when he thought he would die, she took him into her mouth. His eyes rolled back and his head fell back on the pillows. She was awkward at first, not really knowing what to do. But she figured it didn't matter as long as he kept making those exciting, sexy little moaning noises.

When he felt he was about to spill himself, he grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up. In one swift motion she was on her back and he between her thighs. Hard but still gentle, he pushed into her. Even though he was still swimming in wine, his head still registered the pain she was in. He could feel the tears on his shoulder from her. He didn't know she was an innocent. Gently, he kissed the tears from her face and then continued to rub her breast making her nipples hard again. He wanted her hot, no burning with passion. When he moved a little, she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He gazed into her eyes. That was all he needed. They just let the natural order of things take them over. The bed squeaked with each deep thrust. Her nails dug into his back leaving marks as she held on to him.

There was that sensation again. That exciting, tense sensation in her abdomen. She was on fire. He was in heaven. She arched up and screamed his name, his head flung back and he released himself inside of her. After that, everything went dark.

Sitting up immediately from her bed, Tea's eyes widened. She had that dream the same night that her and Seto had that moment in the kitchen and figured it was a memory of their wedding night. She hated having that dream. It always left her hot and wet. She craved it even more afterwards. She thanked God that Seto wasn't around whenever she had that dream. She could just imagine the look on his face if he ever caught her masturbating. Reluctantly she got up and headed for the bathroom. She knew it was going to be a long night. She looked at her cold, empty bed and knew that the dream would return.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Leave me a review okay.**

**Next chapter hint:**

**She gazed around the beautiful foyer, her green eyes shooting from one point to the other. He was pleased to see that she loved the place immediately. Smirking, he handed her a glass of wine, and they both cheered to the success of their plan.**

**hmmmm...wonder what's gonna happen there. Guess we won't find out till next week.**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Nova**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
By: Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Rating: M for mature Audiences**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters! I also want to thank Sifirela, my beta reader.**

* * *

Sighing, Seto shut off his lap top and closed the lid. He sat back in his leather chair and continued to look dazed, when really he was deep in thought. Staring at the ceiling, he licked his lips and remember the kiss that Tea and he had shared in the kitchen. What had gotten into him? Normally, he wouldn't allow a woman to make him lose his train of thoughts like this. Not even Celina could make him lose his thoughts that easily. Thinking of which, he wondered why the hell he didn't get a call from her yet. It had been nearly a whole week now. Surely, she would have seen the tabloids by now.

Seto was positive that she would have seen or heard about it. The second day, he had reporters camping out practically on his front lawn, and then he was getting calls for the past five days about it at his office. His lips drew into a line as he looked at a picture on his desk. Not many people knew it was even there. He had a picture of Mokuba and him, and then he had a picture of her. She was a gorgeous red head with crystal green eyes and a fair complexion. He had met her at a celebrity fund raising event for she was one of the models there posing. They had hit it off immediately. She was just as smart as she was beautiful and very much a businessman as he was. Seto never knew himself to fancy any one, but if he would have the choice of marrying, it most likely would have been her. Didn't the ring that Tea wore come from him? Of course it did, he thought angrily and bitterly. That's why she had the ring set so soon after their wedding. He had bought the rings in hope of proposing to Celina when she came down for business.

He slammed his fist down on the table. Now that he wasn't home and was able to think clearly, he became very upset. He was married to the wrong damn woman! Those rings belonged to Celina, his bed was supposed to be shared with Celina, it was her who was supposed to make him dinner and then get wrapped up in him as he kissed her desperately in the kitchen! It was all supposed to be beautiful, intelligent Celina! Celina who stole his heart and mind. Celina who came to his office and sat in his lap as he typed. Celina who whisper in his ear every night before they went to bed. It wasn't supposed to be plain, ordinary, ugly Tea! Tea who had the same boring straight brown hair and blue eyes as he. Tea who couldn't run a business deal to save her life. Tea who only knew how to be a cheerleader and a pole dancer. The more he thought about it, the more upset he became until he was in an utter rage.

It was times like these when he wished to just go home and beat her for ruining his life. But instead of going home to her unwelcome opened arms, he made sure to go to Netsuke's, a local bar. There he would drink all his troubles away and then silently head home. Upon getting home, he would take a shower in the guest bedroom and then rest. After a while, he would actually sneak out of his own home back to his office. The damn woman infuriated him. Not only had she taken away Celina's right to be his wife, but she was also making him feel things that only Celina was supposed to make him feel. Seto wished not to elaborate on the last thought, but immediately began to work himself into another rage by telling himself she had planned to ruin his life all along. Soon, he was out the door and on his way to Netsuke's.

* * *

A door slamming shut and heavy footfalls is what Tea had awakened to at around 3:00 a.m. She figured it was Seto as seeing no one else could get through the security system he had rigged up. Silently, she made her way out of bed and to the door. Peaking around the slightly opened door, she watched as he fumbled down the hall. Cautiously, she walked up to him. He was mumbling something incoherent, and it didn't take her long to recognize the smell of cigars and alcohol on him. Her nose scrunched up.

"Seto, are you okay?" she asked. She went to put her hand on his shoulder, but was surprised when he grasped her hand and wouldn't let go. He then immediately started to squeeze her hand. Tea winced at the pain. "Seto. Please stop. You're hurting me."

"No more than how you hurt me." was his reply. Tea was startled. She didn't think she had hurt him in any way. If anything, she was trying to make the best of their unfortunate circumstances. Her eyes widened as he continued to talk, her hand turning blue from his squeezing. "You took away my life. I could have had it all, even the love I've craved for so long. But then you had to show up and screw up everything! Now I've lost everything that I've ever worked hard for and wanted! Lost it all to a bitch like you!" Before Tea could even react, he had slammed her up against the wall. The alcohol on his breath made her cringe, but she kept her emotions in check. She didn't need him getting any more upset than he already was.

He was so close to her face, he could smell the fear from her. He smirked then, watching as she slowly tried to pull away; her eyes wide. "You really want to make this work don't you? You really think you can crack the cold-hearted Seto Kaiba? Well sweetheart, I have news for you, save for one woman only, you will never have me nor my heart. It's better that you just give up and leave." With out warning, he suddenly slapped her. Tea slid to the floor and sat there in shock. She watched as her husband walked away from her and slammed the bedroom door shut; a lock sliding into place.

_Oh Seto! Why did you have to go and do this? Stupid drunk bastard!_ She yelled to herself as she sobbed softly in the hallway.

* * *

It was a gorgeous day by anyone's standard. Birds chirped and pigeons tried to hit their normal targets of pedestrians walking the streets. It was chilly outside, but no one seemed to mind. Christmas was almost here and everyone was going to have a great time just enjoying themselves and be with their families. That's exactly what Mokuba had in mind too when the train stopped at the Domino Train Station. He had been looking forward to coming home for some time; he wanted to see for himself how Seto and Tea were getting along. This time though, he had a surprise. His best buddy was accompanying him home and he couldn't wait to show it off.

"So this is Domino? It's a very quaint little city." Lavonia stated as she stepped up beside him. Her parents had decided to go and spend the holiday skiing in Switzerland while her younger brother decided to go with an old family friend to Germany. This left her to make the decision of either staying in Kyoto or going home. Mokuba decided it was the perfect opportunity for him to show her his home.

The limo had just pulled up and Roland stepped out. Mokuba greeted him with a good sized hug, and upon the questioning glances of the young miss, Mokuba introduced Lavonia as well. Getting into the limo, Mokuba couldn't help but slam Roland with questions about Seto. He wasn't too upset that Seto wasn't here himself to pick him up, in fact, he was quite used to Seto waiting for him when he got home, arms open for a hug. This time, he hoped to see both Tea and Seto waiting for him.

Roland had related to Mokuba the past weeks events. Mokuba and Lavonia listened intently. "It sounds like my brother just may have some feelings for Tea. He just doesn't realize it yet. Give him time, I'm sure Tea will soften him up." Mokuba grinned at this. Roland gave him a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. He refrained from telling Mokuba about the previous nights events. The last thing Mokuba needed to know was his older brother was becoming an alcoholic and that Tea was paying the price.

They had driven up to the large mansion, Lavonia's eyes widened when they entered through the main gate and slowly made their way up the drive. She had lived in a fancy home as well, but not as big as this home. Mokuba chuckled at her expression. Once the door was opened. Mokuba decided to play the romantic tease with his friend. He held out his hand and waited for her to grab it. Lavonia, suddenly feeling like a giddy child, decided to play along. Reaching out her hand and grabbing his, she stepped out of the limo. With her haughtiest accent she could muster, she started to speak. "Why Mokuba! You're home is just grand!"

Mokuba playing along, and ignoring the eyebrow raises and snickers coming from Roland and Robbie, stated, "Well, my dear, I'm quite glad you appreciate the beauty of my humble home." Lavonia laughed as Mokuba stuck his nose in the air and headed up the stairs. She followed.

"You will indeed love it here, Poppy, for my brother is quite kind and generous. His wife is also quite a wonderful specimen for I have known her since a was but a lad." Mokuba then turned around smiled and winked at her. Lavonia just shook her head and chuckled. "And now my sweet Lavonia, I give to you the Kaiba mansion and estates." With that, Mokuba threw open the heavy oak doors and entered. He took a few steps and gazed around the enormous foyer. It was strange that Seto wasn't here to greet him, even so, where was Tea. Mokuba, suddenly embarrassed, turned to Lavonia. "Well, it seems they decided to take pleasure in other activities." Catching the hint, Lavonia blushed.

Roland and Robbie then came teetering in, bags in both hands. "Roland, where may I find my brother at?" For a moment, Mokuba had gone back to his usual accent.

"I believe Master Kaiba is at Kaiba Corp. He had mentioned it earlier this morning as he left. I'm sure he wishes he was here to see to your arrival himself, Master Mokuba. He wanted me to tell you to make yourself and your guest at home." Mokuba frowned at Roland now. It was unlike Seto to miss this. Usually after the hug, they would wrestle a bit before his brother started grilling him on his grades and how college life was.

"If you would like, Mistress Tea is in the library." Robbie stated suddenly breaking the tense silence. Mokuba beamed and grabbed Lavonia's hand. He immediately started pulling her towards the library.

"I'll show you around later. Right now, you have to met Tea. She's the most awesome woman ever and I know you'll love her immediately. She's very kind and open minded as well, smart too. She used to hang around Yugi Motou and the rest of the gang." Lavonia just nodded her head. She had heard of the great Game King Yugi Motou and of Seto Kaiba, but never in her life would she have dreamt of actually befriending the younger Kaiba or being invited to his home. It was enough to make any girl jealous. Just wait till her cousin got wind of this.

After walking past the dining room and living area, they finally made it to two double doors. Mokuba opened it and stepped in. Lavonia gasped. Never had she seen such a huge library in a home. Then remembering that Mokuba was indeed a Kaiba, she shook her head. The Kaiba's were one of the richest families in the area. Mokuba continued to drag her through the rows of books until they came to a halt in the center. There was a couch and love seat, a desk and table. Sitting down in the love seat with her legs propped up was a young woman no older than twenty-five years maybe less. Lavonia thought her quite attractive, so small but yet curvy enough to entice any man. She assumed that this woman was Mrs. Kaiba. Mokuba approached.

Tea was very interested in her book. After last nights incident, she found it very comforting to come into the library and get lost in the world that the books had to offer her. She was currently reading a beautiful novel about romance, mystery, heart-break, deception, and intrigue. It was a very lively read, so much so that she never noticed Mokuba's approach until he shouted "Boo!", making her jumped nearly out of her skin.

Turning to scold whoever had interrupted her solitude, she met with mischievous gray eyes. "Mokuba!" Tea suddenly shouted. Her surprise was great and she leapt up to give him a monstrous hug. Mokuba hugged back. It was good to be home.

Tea looked around him and saw a pretty girl about nineteen years standing there. Here blush was easy to see as she pretended to look around the library amused. "Who do we have here Mokuba? You never mentioned you had a girlfriend." At this Mokuba blushed and Lavonia's blush deepened. Tea decided that she was wrong and immediately apologized for her assumption. Mokuba shrugged it off and introduced the two women.

Tea smiled. It was good to have Mokuba home. Finally, she would have company to keep her mind off of her estranged husband, and maybe even some help to discovering the key to her husband's heart.

* * *

A stark figure in a long red over coat walked through the busy airport, her hand bag held firmly in her left hand, cell phone in her right as she talked softly to the person on the other end. Her attendant, a small stout woman around her forties, followed behind dragging three more bags. Snapping her cell shut, the taller woman made her way up to the receptionist at the desk, talking softly so no one, save the receptionist, could hear her; she stated a verification code and password. Showing her passport, the receptionist immediately handed the woman two tickets and pointed to the back door of the reception area.

Nodding, the two woman walked to the back and through the two white double doors. The hallway was long and stark; nothing but white all around. Their heels clicked against the newly polished floor. When they arrived to the resting area reserved for special guest, the pilot came forward. Smiling broadly, he picked up their luggage and handed it to the loaders waiting to put it away on the private jet. The two woman entered and settled into their seats as their personal flight attendant handed them two folders, separate each, and a cup of coffee.

Opening the folder, the taller of the two women couldn't help but look at Seto Kaiba placing a kiss on an obviously drunk Tea Gardner, the rings shining brightly in the light. Her lips curved into an evil grin. _What people get themselves into? _She thought to herself. She would soon make Seto Kaiba see the error of his ways in choosing his women. She sighed and put her head back against the seat as the jet took off.

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time that Seto had returned home. He decided not to pay a visit to the bar tonight considering that Mokuba would be home expecting him. He hadn't taken many steps when he heard distant laughter coming from the library. He made his way over and peaked in. He walked slowly around the bookshelves, not wishing his presence to be known yet, and came upon the three people sitting in the center. Tea was apparently telling a very amusing story to Mokuba, and Mokuba's friend. Not long after he arrived, Tea finished her story. That's when Seto decided to make himself known for he wouldn't allow his brother to be kept in such company any longer than necessary. Mokuba stood up as his brother walked up to him. Both of them shared a warm but vicious hug. Tea stood up and smiled. It was good to see Seto show love so openly like this.

"Seto, I want you to meet my best buddy that I've been telling you about. Seto, this is Lavonia Pierre. Lavonia, my brother Seto." Remembering the customs in Japan, Lavonia bowed.

"It's good to see you home so early husband." Tea stated from behind the girl. Seto wished she would just disappear. Lavonia stood up just in time to see the flash of anger cross over Seto's face but it was quickly hidden as Mokuba began to question his brother on how everything had been.

Not long after, they all made their way to the living area, Roland supplying them with drinks and a midnight snack. Through out the entire ordeal, Lavonia couldn't help but notice the loving way Tea kept staring at Seto. She also couldn't help but notice how she tried to grab her husband's attention on certain ideas that she had. Seto never paid her any heed. Lavonia suddenly felt a deep connection with Tea considering that at one time her parents suffered the same. She recognized what was going on. Tea loved her husband, it was easy to see, and even though their marriage was an accident, she believed that Tea had harbored feelings for Seto without even knowing till now. Seto, on the other hand, was being very cold towards her. He barely even acknowledged her. Every now and then though, she could detect a hint of anger in him, as if he wished for everything and everyone to just go away.

"Hey Lavonia, would you come with me for a sec?" Mokuba broke through her train of thought. Nodding yes, she went with him out the door and into the hallway. Once they were gone, Seto sat back and glared at Tea, who in return smiled softly at him and put her head down. It was a good thing Seto hadn't hit her too hard, lest Mokuba would have noticed and demanded what was going on. Tea thought it was quite sad actually. She was more than ready to finally find love, while Seto on the other hand was quite ready not to have it, or rather her. She smirked at the irony of it all. Yugi didn't return her love, why should his opponent be any different? The door opened and the two walked back in smiling like a bunch of idiots. Seto's eyebrow arched up. They stayed in company about another ten minutes before Seto decided to call it a night. Tea too decided to turn in. Mokuba and Lavonia watched them leave.

They waited a good hour before venturing out. Mokuba had wanted to show her something special. They made their way through the garden bush maze and came to a huge outside foyer. She gazed around the beautiful foyer, her eyes shooting from one point to the other. He was pleased to see that she loved the place immediately. Smirking, he handed her a glass of wine and they both toasted to the success of their plan.

* * *

Seto was sound asleep when his door cracked open and a figure tip-toed inside. The little light that was given off by the moon was enough to tell anyone that it was a young woman dressed in a very thin night rail. She silently closed the door and climbed into the bed. As she did this, she instinctively snuggled closer to the sleeping man to seek warmth. She sighed contentedly as his arm found its way around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His chin rested on top of her head as he held her and whispered her name softly. Tea closed her eyes against tears that threatened to fall. He was so hateful to her during the day but at night when he was asleep, he unconsciously reached for her and called out her name. Why couldn't he see what his heart already knew, that he was already in love with her himself. She wished with all her might that this night would never end. She didn't think that Seto suspected that she would sneak into his room at night and get into bed with him, but she was very lonely in the other room and found that she couldn't sleep with out him near her. Before he would wake up, she would sneak out the room. The only time she didn't join him was that night he slapped her.

Tea then remembered that before he had returned, she had told Mokuba and Lavonia what had happened, not in detail of course, but a pretty good summary. She had told them how she loved Seto but she doubted his feelings for her, she would never mention these blissful nights when he held her safely in his arms with out truly knowing what he was doing. As they talked, it was Mokuba who had decided that they both needed to get away and get to know each other better. Mokuba knew that his brother had feelings for Tea, had seen it sometimes on his face when he was younger, and remembered praying every night for his brother to find happiness and peace. It was Lavonia who decided to take them to her home in Paris, France. She would call her parents up immediately and ask if they could use the town house located in the down town district. From there, Tea and Seto could get to anywhere they wanted to be just by walking. Tea was most grateful, as was Mokuba. All three made a promise that no matter what, they would see this marriage to the end. Mokuba and Lavonia both silently praying that their plan would work. It was high time that Seto Kaiba fell in love.

* * *

**Well, I hope that all of you have enjoyed this chapter! ** **I wonder who the woman in the red coat was? hmmmm...I'm not telling. hahahaha**

**Well, please remember to leave me reviews b/c that's the only way I know to update!**

** Nova**

**Sorry I didn't leave any hints for the next chapter. I'm in a hurry at the moment but promise that next week you'll find out what's happening. Maybe even Celina might make a preview.**

**Later **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By Novalee Pheonix**

**Rating: M for mature audiences, sexual content, drug usage, and some Seto/Tea fluffyness  
**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you for being patient with me and for waiting for this chapter. I had thought that I would have it up by Saturday night, but I got brain dead. I had at least three different beginnings and couldn't seem to concentrate on it. Plus, I have finals next week, so I may not be able to update. I'll be too busy studying. In the mean time:**

**I would like to thank all those who have reviewed from Chapter 4, 5, and even the Author's note. Firevixen73, Smile for me, mire013, Rogue1979, Bulma Brief, Mimi, Bob-and-Obo Inc., Kira-924, Zeroboi, Nightfall2525, Poo-Tang, why ha ha (I know my spelling is bad, and my friend hates when I mess the homonyns up too), SCK6, little japanime girl, blader 540, Jessica Watsuki, Tea-Kaiba9, drkmagiciangrl25.**

** Thank you all for supporting this story. I also apologize if there is any mis-spelled words. I'm a little tired and just don't feel like really looking it over any more. So here it is, Chapter 6!  
**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Seto's eyebrow twitched as he gazed at his brother and his brother's guest with fury. He had been tied up for over two hours, his bladder was begging for release, and if his damned wife didn't stop touching him, he swore to the seven heavens that he would bite her. 

"Come on Seto, this isn't so bad now is it?" Mokuba asked looking innocent. An eyebrow twitched again.

"I think we're all going to have a wonderful time." Tea smiled lightly, her hand absentmindedly stroking through her husbands chocolate locks.

"Indeed Mrs. Kaiba. My parent's townhouse is very beautiful. It has a wonderfully large balcony where you can go and lay on just to look up at the stars or view the river." A hiss was heard but no body paid it any heed.

"I'm very excited about this. Paris, France. Who would have thought that I would be here in this beautiful city with such great company?" a cough was heard and then a growl.

"This city is meant for lovers, not people who hate each other. Tell me once again why the hell did you feel the need to tie me up?" Seto's strained voice hovered in the air, silence filling the space. Before anyone could do anything, a dainty foot came out from Tea and kicked Seto in his ribs making him double over. Mokuba coughed and looked out the window. Seto growled and then sat up from the floor glaring at his wife.

"Stop glaring Seto, I didn't kick you that hard." he snorted.

A few minutes past before Mokuba decided to break the horrible squabbling going on between his sister-in-law and his brother, who were now both locked in a heated argument. He turned to his friend. "So Lavonia, what is there for young couples to do around here?" he asked more for the benefit of himself. Mokuba had hoped that he could possibly find some girl while they were here who didn't know him. Maybe then he could actually go on a normal date without being asked questions, mainly pertaining to his brother.

"Well, there are several night clubs in the district and then, of course, they have the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, and many other wonderful sights. Paris is also known for its wonderful cooking and many fashion shows." Seto's head perked up at the mention of fashion shows; Tea still glared hard at him and stuck her tongue out. Seto was lost in his thoughts for a second. _Celina_.

"Fashion Shows! I would love to see one. It is the season right?" Tea asked excitedly as she turned to Lavonia once she realized her husband wasn't going to pay her anymore attention.

"Stupid! Nobody cares about fashion shows! Only stupid women like you do! Now untie me so that I can at least take a decent piss!"

Everyone stared at a panting Seto. Just a moment ago he was shouting at Tea and then suddenly lapsed into quiet thought, now he was back to yelling obscenities again. Lavonia had her hand over her mouth in pure shock while Tea looked at her husband with disgust. Mokuba smirked. "Seto, Seto, Seto. I told you not to drink all that coffee before we left. Why don't you listen to me?"

"How the hell can you be so calm about all this?! I'm so ashamed of you Mokuba! My own brother, in association with my crazy wife, has tied me up and kidnapped me to Paris without as much as my consent."

"Well, Seto, I did try to warn you about the coffee but you wouldn't listen to me." Mokuba crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the seat of the limo they were currently riding in.

Seto sat there, tied up, looking very crossed and angry. Now he knew why Mokuba was giving him those faces and trying to stop him from drinking the coffee. The two women weren't women at all, he decided, they were snakes.

_**Kaiba Mansion Earlier this Morning**_

_Seto had just come down the stairs for breakfast in sweat pants and a t-shirt, his hair still a little ruffled from sleeping the night before. He wasn't aware at all of Tea's presence from the previous night. Today was going to be a special day for him. He had decided to take the day off to spend with Mokuba and catch up on old times. As he opened the swinging door leading to the kitchen, he heard the faint sound of laughter. He then remembered that Mokuba had brought a guest along with him, and then of course there was his damned wife. Before making his presence noticed, he watched from the doorway. They seemed so natural together in that setting. Smiling and laughing, everything seemed so warm._

_He watched the scene unfold and suddenly felt something in his chest. It was a pain that he hadn't felt since childhood. He looked back longingly towards the kitchen table. He wished that he could just walk in and join them, like they were nothing more than a normal family having breakfast together. He put the thought aside. Now was not the time to be thinking about such things as family. Mokuba was his only family and that was that._

"_What's for breakfast?" he asked startling the three out of their revelry. Tea looked up to her handsome husband and smiled. He looked so cute._

"_Come and sit down darling. We have a good spread here for you. Bacon, eggs, waffles, biscuits-all are delicious. You should especially try the coffee. It's a good brand that Cook bought just the other day. I think you will enjoy it very much. The smell itself will make you feel light headed and free. I just love the way it taste as well. Why, it's almost sweet." Seto looked at his wife in confusion. That was the longest explanation he had ever heard about coffee. And then he got to thinking why the hell his wife was trying so damn hard to please him. Maybe she just wanted him to have a good morning. He thought to himself. His wife wasn't that smart, of that he was sure of, because what smart person in their right mind would be friends with a midget and a flea-bitten dog._

_He sat down, and just as Tea thought he would do, he poured himself a nice cup of coffee. Tea turned to Lavonia, both girls had an evil grin plastered on their faces. Mokuba cringed as he watched Seto take a sip._

"_What's the matter Mokuba? You look like I just drank something from the toilet." After Tea and Lavonia gave Mokuba a very affective 'don't you even dare' glare, Mokuba just turned to his brother._

"_Nothing's wrong Seto. Hope you enjoy your coffee." he managed to squeak out as he was pulled from his chair by Lavonia._

"_Mokuba, didn't you promise me that you would show me the gardens today?" Mokuba just nodded his head in agreement as Lavonia drug him out the swinging kitchen door._

"_Well, how is it?" Tea stated making her voice as low and soothing as possible. The plan that was made between her, Mokuba, and Lavonia was a simple one. They were going to bring Seto and her to Paris for a honeymoon. Getting Seto to agree was going to be hard though. Lavonia and Tea had spent most of the morning chattering about different ways to get her husband to bend. That was when Cook passed by with a grand idea. Both women liked it indeed. Mokuba didn't know of the plan till it was too late to put a stop to it. Just a little bit of an illegal drug that Cook would not dare to mention mixed in with the coffee grinds was all that was needed. Tea smiled as she watched her husbands eyes become distant._

_Whatever was in the coffee was damn good stuff. Seto had to admit that to himself. It tasted like…like…even sort of smelled like weed or something. No, coffee didn't smell like that. Maybe it was just his head, which at the moment was feeling really light. In fact, he was feeling pretty damn good. He hadn't felt this damn good since that time he took some ecstasy to keep him awake to finish some important Kaiba Corp. business. Before he knew it, he was on his second cup of java. Time seemed to just pass by or was it moving slowly? He couldn't tell. He suddenly felt really tired though. His wife's soothing voice wasn't helping either. Was it him, or did she just have the most enchanting voice?_

_Tea had to hold her smile back as she hummed an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her as a child. She slowly picked up each plate of food and stacked it. Seto looked as if he was ready to fall over any time. It was a good thing that Cook didn't put too much in the grinds. Tea didn't know how strong Seto would be to fight off the effects, but she was glad that the effects was what she wanted. No overkill and no temperamental Seto._

_What the hell was wrong with him? His wife had a beautiful voice and as he watched her, he realized she had a very graceful body too. Every little thing she did, he noticed. How her hair moved slightly to cover her long neck when she bent over to pick up some dishes, how her slender fingers brushed against his when she picked up his plate, and her smile. He couldn't take it much more._

_Before Tea even knew what was happening, she was penned against the table top, Seto on top. She closed her eyes and let the wonderful feel of his lips sear hers. It wasn't very often Seto gave into his carnal needs, but when he did, she would be more than happy to give him what he wanted._

_Tea automatically wrapped her arms around his neck pressing him in for a deeper kiss. She never even noticed that they had spilt the coffee or that they were laying in half-eaten food. _

_He couldn't think straight anymore, in fact, he didn't think he was thinking at all. She felt damn good beneath him like this. He could feel his pants start to get tight. She was being quite stubborn as well. He wanted to taste her, she wouldn't open her damn mouth. Try as he might, she wouldn't let him get by her teeth. That's when his hands snaked up from around her waist to her jaw. Gently, he prodded her until she finally conceded to him. He inwardly smirked as his tongue dashed inside her mouth._

_It didn't take her long to realize what game he played. But two could play it just as well. Her tongue teased his. Both pulling and retreating. She suddenly felt a hardness against her thighs, paid no mind to it as Seto once again surged his tongue to play with hers. She started to moan and writhe in pure pleasure as his hands massaged her buttocks. God how she yearned for this! How she wanted this NOW!!!!_

_Seto turned his attention to her neck, his hands now running up the inside of her shirt to play with her breast. She gasped as he took a nipple between his fingers and squeezed. She was positive that this is what heaven felt like. She opened her thighs more when she realized that the hardness was Seto she was feeling. She wanted him inside of her now. _

_Seto suddenly braced himself on his elbows and stared down at his pouting wife. She looked thoroughly ravished, and for some odd reason, he felt arrogant and pleased with himself that he was the one that did that to her. He bent down once again to take her lips into his._

_Tea braced herself for his kiss. He bent down…closer now._

"_Ow! …Seto! …Seto?… Seto, are you okay?" Tea asked suddenly. Well, now the damn coffee decided to work when she was finally getting some pleasure from him. All of a sudden, the coffee didn't seem like a good idea, nor did her position._

_Roland suddenly came strolling into the kitchen, a paper in his hands. He stopped stunned at the sight of his employers. He felt his face turn a deep shade of red._

"_um…It's not what you think?" Roland didn't reply as he pivoted around and walked straight out the door._

_**End Flashback**_

Yeah, He remember that. Seto was pissed off even more now than he was before. How dare she lure him like that. What was she? An accomplished whore? He smirked at the idea. He decided he would store that for later use when he wanted to get her riled.

Tea didn't even know what he was thinking now. She was too afraid to even try and guess. She supposed it was something good though as Seto was smirking quite evilly. Her thoughts were suddenly transferred from her crazy husband by Lavonia's voice. She could suddenly feel the excitement coming from her. She peered out the window. There stood a beautiful two story town house complete with a balcony and porch.

The car came to a halt. Roland stepped out and opened the door for the young travelers. He had just barely stepped aside when Seto came barreling out of the vehicle and ran straight up the steps to the front door where a stunned butler held the door opened.

Mokuba and Lavonia broke into fits of laughter. To see a tied up Seto Kaiba running for the bathroom was great. Mokuba had some really good blackmail now. Tea suddenly appeared next to them shaking her head, her luggage in her hands. "It's simply beautiful Lavonia."

"Thank you Mrs. Kaiba. Now if you all will please follow me. I will show you to your rooms."

It was now nearing five in the afternoon. Tea snickered at her husband who was now untied and sitting next to her on the love seat. He had to promise not to run away and behave himself or as Tea put it, "she would tie him down naked to the bed and never let him leave till she rung him dry and that's if he could even get up to walk." Seto glared at her as Lavonia and Mokuba entered.

* * *

The sun was starting to set, Lavonia had some interesting news to give to her guest. "I'm very excited to tell you all that my sweet little cousin Joan Louvierre will be coming to join us. She is a very smart and beautiful little girl." 

"How old is she?" Tea asked curious about their new guest.

"My cousin will be turning fourteen in a couple of weeks. When I come to Paris, I try to inform her that I'm here so that we may visit. She lost her mother when she was quite young you see. Her mother and mine were sisters. So it is that me and her are as sisters also."

"So, does she know that we are here?" Mokuba asked. The last thing he wanted was a crazed fan girl living in the same house as him.

"Don't worry Mokuba, I told her that under no circumstances were you and your brother to be bothered. I told her to behave herself or her father would hear of her misdeeds." Mokuba only nodded. He had a very bad feeling about this one.

A couple of hours past with all three of them enjoying the company, Seto just sitting around and frowning like a little boy who was stuck by his mother. When the clock on the mantel chimed nine times, everyone figured it was time for bed. Mokuba grinned and Lavonia snickered behind her hand. "Now you two behave yourselves. I don't want to have to pay to replace a broken bed."

Tea's face turned bright red while Seto's paled. Mokuba and Lavonia's laughter could be heard echoing down the hall. It was a while before they both moved. Tea, deciding she was quite tired, got up and made her way silently to the bedroom. Five minutes later, Seto decided to join her. He needed the rest after all and it was a long day. He didn't care if he had to share a bed with Tea as long as he got to rest. That was all he cared about at the moment. Tomorrow, he would get his revenge on his wife and the others.

* * *

The private jet landed at the Domino Airport, its huge tires finally touching the solid concrete ground. Two figures emerged from out of the hallway. "Where shall we go now Mistress?" 

The young woman, in a red coat, looked at her companion. "We are off to find Seto Kaiba."

* * *

Yugi picked up his cell phone. It had been a very long three weeks since he left Domino. He was upset that he didn't get to met Tea or see her performance. But Kaiba had sent him here on an important business deal that had to be dealt with immediately. Through out the three weeks, he didn't even have a chance to just sit down and relax. He worked all day and sometimes into the night, only returning to his hotel room for some rest. All of his personal calls were to be routed to his cell phone for them to leave a message and he would call them back later. It was strange now that a call got through with out hitting his voice mail first. Yugi answered it. 

"Hello."

"Yugi! Thank God I gotta hold of ya! You won't believe what's been happenin over here! I left you like ten damn messages!!!!!!!!"

Yugi wrenched his ear away from the phone as Joey's bellowing increased. Now, he didn't even need to have the phone to his ear to hear his friend. In fact, pretty much everyone sitting around him was staring wide eyed at the cruel profanities leaking out the phone. Try as he might, Yugi couldn't seem to get a word in edge wise. The only sounds made where the occasional 'uh huh' and 'yeah'. Hell, he couldn't even make out why Joey had even called him.

"And now it's all over the damn newspapers! Has been for three damn whole weeks! That asshole ruined her! I'm telling ya! He ruined her! Then he kidnapped her to Paris!!!!"

Yugi looked at the phone in confusion. He could hear Joey panting on the other side. "Joey, are you calm enough now to talk to me like a normal human being?"

"What? Didn't ya just hear every word I said?"

_Actually everyone within a ten yard radius heard you. _Yugi thought to himself. "No Joey, you were to busy screaming. I need my eardrums for an upcoming meeting you know."

"Listen Yug. Tea…is…married. Married! To that damn, no good, rich, lousy asshole Kaiba!"

"What? When did this happen?" Yugi was interested now. He had talked to Tea three weeks and two days ago on the phone. She had never mentioned to him that her and Kaiba had a relationship. Why would she hide something like that from him?

"Listen, I don't know what the hell happened. But rumor has it that they had gotten really drunk and then married off. Almost like a Las Vegas type of thing ya know. I had tried to call her about it but she wouldn't answer her cell, and when I went to talk to her mother about it, she beat me with a broom and told me that she had no daughter. I thought it strange because Anzu and her mom were so close." Yugi waited silently for Joey to stop fidgeting around and continue. "I made an attempt to go to the Kaiba mansion."

Yugi's eyes widened. Joey went to the Kaiba mansion? That was unbelievable. Of course, the story that Joey was telling him was unbelievable. "What?"

"Yeah, I went to see Tea and find out for myself if it was true. Turns out that I found nothing. The guards wouldn't let me in, don't know why, I was on my best behavior. I even said please. (_Slight flashback of Joey punching a guard out and cursing for Kaiba to come out of his home and fight him like a man)_ Well, anyway, the guards got a little rough with me after I had been so polite to them you know. All I wanted to do was have a civil talk with Kaiba, nothing more and nothing less. So, I got sneaky and climb over the fence. Then I walked up all nice and cool to the front door. (_Slight flashback of Joey knocking out both guards and jumping the fence. He lands on his butt but he immediately gets up and starts walking towards the mansion. Then he hears the dogs barking. So, being the athletic genius he is, he takes off running towards the main door. A servant appears with a rifle and takes a shot a Joey. Joey lunges for him and takes him out and demands to know where his friend Tea was being held hostage. A scared maid blurts out that they were in Paris. Joey, happy now that he got some answers, never notice the men walk up behind him. He's immediately tazored and then thrown off the property to land in a heap on the road.) _So then the door is opened and a cute little maid tells me that they went to Paris for a honeymoon. I thanked her and took my leave."

Yugi didn't believe that story for one second. Joey being civil? Yeah right. He probably knocked out the guards, climbed the fence, got chased by the guard dogs, and then got thrown out after beating up somebody else. "So are you sure they are in Paris?"

"Yes, most definitely. Are you planning on going over there and bringing her home?" Yugi said nothing for a while. The contract was gong to be signed tomorrow afternoon and then he could go back to Domino. Now, this new development had him puzzled as to why Kaiba didn't immediately seek a divorce. And what about Tea? Her career?

"Yeah Joey, I think I'll be heading for Paris when I leave here tomorrow. I've got some questions that need to be answered." Five minutes later Yugi sighed as he hung up with Joey. He didn't know why, but he felt a little jealous of Kaiba. He and Tea used to have a beautiful relationship until she told him that she loved him. If he would have been sixteen and heard her say that, he would have never left her for a second. At the time though, he was just turning twenty-one and ready to really head out into the world. He was getting attention from girls all over the world and becoming famous. The last thing on his mind was a committed love relationship with Tea. He knew he messed up when, afterwards, she immediately left for New York. It took him nearly three months to find her, but he finally did and patched things up with her. _But it was never the same_. He thought to himself. He had hurt her badly, he knew, but he still wished for that friendship she offered him. It was one of the only things, at that time, that seemed true and fair. Now that he was a lot older and hopefully wiser, he wished to hear her tell him those three words again. He had his share of horrible relationships that he didn't even want to think about. She was truly the only woman in his life, well besides his mom. Now, she was with another and he was suddenly very jealous and outraged.

Yugi picked up his cell and dialed his personal secretary. He was heading for Paris.

* * *

Seto fell out of the bed with a loud thud. He could hear some sort of creature screeching down stairs. He slowly lifted himself up off the floor to look into the bed. He saw his wife sleeping peacefully in the bed. He had knocked the covers off of her sleeping form giving him a nice view of her body. She wore a blue chemise that was resting peacefully high on her thighs showing off her long legs. He felt his member start to awaken. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. _What the hell is the matter with me now?_ He thought to himself. Finally feeling that he gained some self-control he looked at her again. Her lips were parted a little as he watched her breathe. She really was cute when she was like that. He stood up and covered her body from head to toe in the warm blankets. He then gently brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. He smiled lightly as she smiled and sighed in her sleep. Now he knew he was losing his mind. Since when was he nice to Tea. Well, he figured this would be the only time considering that he was going to get her good today. 

He made his way over to the bathroom to get ready for the interesting day he had planned. After all, it was the official first day of their honeymoon.

* * *

Lavonia squeezed her cousin Joan as she entered the house. She was very excited to see her cousin. It had been a long time, especially since she was in Japan attending college. She loved her cousin very much, but at times Joan could be very annoying. When Lavonia had returned she had left a message for her uncle to call her. She had wanted to ask him about her parents early marriage and what had happened that made them almost divorce. Her parents had never spoken of it and she didn't dream to ask because of the brief pain she saw etched on their faces when they remembered. She peered down at her cousin. 

Joan Louvierre was no more than 5"3' with bouncing shoulder length curls and vivid ice blue eyes. She was at the mere age of thirteen and already deemed to be just as beautiful as her mother, the late Countess Theresa Louvierre. She had, since the first time that she had seen their faces on the television, fantasized about meeting the Great Game King Yugi Motou and his opponent Seto Kaiba. Only a young girl in the throws of puberty could even muster such vivid and cumbersome details.

It was when she received the call, actually meant for her father, that she lost all control of her untamed emotions. Rushing up her stairs two at a time, she ripped open her closet and lunged at every piece of clothing possible. She had heard from her cousin Lavonia that the Kaiba's would be coming to visit. In her own world, she could finally see herself on the arms of the world's two most prestige's gentlemen. She only wished that the Game King would be there, but he was away in America promoting more Kaiba Corp merchandise, or so she had heard.

Mokuba had just entered the living area where Lavonia and Joan sat. He had heard the screams of joy and immediately dressed to come down and see. Lavonia's cousin was a cute little thing, unfortunately, she was eyeing him like he was some sort of candy. He was too afraid to shake her hand but did anyway. He was waiting for her to take a bite.

"Mokuba, my cousin Joan. Joan, this is my friend Mokuba, Seto Kaiba's brother." Now he really got scared as Joan smiled up at him. That was no ordinary grin.

"Pleasure to meet you." she stated. _Pleasure indeed._

Mokuba just smiled and slowly exited the room. That little girl scared the crap out of him and he didn't like the way she coyly waved him goodbye. He ran up the stairs and stayed in his room the rest of the morning.

* * *

Tea was awakened by something ice cold on her back. But the thing was that this ice cold thing was actually moving and breathing. She didn't dare breathe or move for that matter. She gazed at the alarm clock on Seto's side. It was 11:30 a.m. Shit! Had she really over slept. Well, she guessed she wasn't going to go anywhere for a while now seeing as there was something on her back. 

Her hands slowly went around to feel what it may be. She silently prayed that whatever it was didn't harm her. She felt something scaly and….ugh. She felt it start to crawl up her side. Tea tensed and closed her eyes. The monster was now on her shoulder and putting its nose in her ear. _Disgusting_! She opened one eye and then let out a scream that could wake the dead. It seemed as if time stopped. Her arms flailing and feet kicking, she jumped out of bed and ran out the room as the monster chased after her.

* * *

**A/Q: I have a question to ask. I hate these stupid lines and want to change them up a bit. Does any one know of any formatting that will stay to seperate the story scenes? That would be a big help. Thanks. Now for the next chapter hint:**

**_Tea blew down the stair well, screaching like a mad animal. Lavonia and Joan came running out the living room, Mokuba bolting down the stairs. Tea ran into the kitchen and tried to lock the door. Lavonia approached the door cautously._**

**_"Tea are you okay?"_**

**_"There's something in this house." Tea cried. She suddenly saw a movement to her left. She cried out again as she reached for the frying pan._**

**Well, I wonder what got Tea so riled up? Well, till next chapter. And remember to review please!**

**Nova_  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Victoria's Secret  
**

**A/N: I would first like to thank all of you for being very patient with this story being updated. It means a lot to me. Second, I would like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter-journeymaker, Jessica Watsuki, Mellys Melodies, firevixon73, Mimi, Rogue1979, Mire013, and blah. If I didn't mention your name, I do apologize.**

**I also apologize for any errors concerning this story. I'm quite tired and I wanted to get this posted up as soon as possible. And hopefully I will have the next chapter up by the end of this week (if I don't get brain clogged). And just to let you all know, my finals went well and I passed all my classes. I want to cry**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Tea ran down the stair well ignoring the look on Lavonia's face. Instead, she grabbed Lavonia and the new arrival, threw them into the kitchen and then proceeded to lock the kitchen door behind her. She then grabbed a huge skillet from the cabinets and sat on top of the large table. Lavonia and the little girl stared at her oddly.

"Get your butts up here! Hurry before that thing comes in and eats you!"

"What are you talking about Tea? What thing? You're screaming bloody murder and not making any sense."

"This…this thing was in my room and it was hideous. Big bulging eyes, stinky breathe. Need I go on." Tea's hands were flying hysterically everywhere trying to get her message across to the two girls staring at her. Tea then sighed after a while. Whatever came after her seemed to have disappeared.

"Maybe you should dismount from the table and take deep breathes. I don't believe Mrs. Alderbee will be very appreciative if she catches you on the table." The girl stated. Tea looked at the girl with blonde hair and then back to Lavonia. Lavonia shook her head feeling stupid for forgetting to introduce their guest.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Kaiba this is my cousin Joan. I told you about her last night." Tea nodded in disbelieve. Not only was she embarrassed because she was still dressed in her night gown, but also because she acted like a total lunatic in front of half the house staff and Lavonia's family. What would they think of her now? She sure wasn't holding up the Kaiba family's reputation too well. Thank God her husband wasn't around. Thinking of which, where was her husband? He was supposed to be here defending her against that beast? Tea decided to save her rage for when her husband was found.

Tea cautiously got off the table and proceeded to hold the skillet close to her just in case. She slowly made her way towards the two girls. "Where is Seto?" she asked in an almost whisper.

"He said he had some business to see too before he took you out tonight." Lavonia whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Joan then asked making the two girls stare at her.

"Because that thing could be around here somewhere and I don't want it to hear us."

"But Mrs. Kaiba, we're standing out in the middle of the kitchen." Tea opened her mouth to say something but decided to just shut it. She had nothing to say to that. Her list of embarrassments just kept adding up.

Then she realized what Lavonia had just said. "Seto is really going to take me out tonight?"

Lavonia didn't wish to dash Tea's dreams. She noticed how the young woman's eyes lit up. She refrained from telling Tea that it was Mokuba's idea to get them reservations and that it was he who dragged Seto off to go shopping for the "perfect" gift. Seto complied after Mokuba had told him of the benefits of shopping at Victoria's Secret. Of course, Lavonia believed that Mokuba's sudden departure also had something to do with a little 13 year old girl.

"Yes exactly. He didn't give any details, but I believe it is one of the finest restaurants in Paris." Lavonia stated. Tea went pale. She didn't pack a good dress for her to go out and dine in. Hell, did she even have a good dress? She wracked her brain but came up with nothing. Of course she didn't have a good diner dress, she was just starting out in her career and didn't have the time to go shopping yet.

"I don't have a dress."

"Don't worry about it." Lavonia smiled warmly. "I'm sure Seto and Mokuba know this and will return with something suitable."

Tea sighed in relief. She had enough embarrassments in the past 10 minutes. She didn't need to embarrass her husband either. Tea then resigned to putting the skillet away when she heard a noise coming from around the refrigerator. "Did you hear that?" she squeaked.

Lavonia and Joan went stiff. They had indeed heard the noise. Tea motioned for them to get on the table, Tea slowly following. It didn't take long for the sudden attack. The monster came screeching out of the shadows, its claws skidding on the tile. Joan, Lavonia, and Tea screamed as they ran for the table. Lavonia grabbed the nearest weapon she could find, which happened to be a broom, while Joan escaped to the safety of the table.

When Lavonia went to turn around to confront the beast, it leapt on her, its claws sinking into her shirt. She screamed and started to swing the broom. Tea then came around Lavonia's back with the pan. Lavonia dropped the broom and looked up, her eyes wide and face pale as Tea smacked her hard in the head with the pan. The horrible creature then scampered off and started running for the door.

Tea in full fury and defense mode, gave chase. _Now who's chasing who you little creep!_ The creature ran around the kitchen cabinets looking for a place to hide. Lavonia was just starting to regain consciousness when she spotted her friend belly slamming into the kitchen floor, the skillet making a horrible, loud clang on the tile. Lavonia then turned to her left and the creature once again latched itself onto her but then started to run around her body.

Screeching, Lavonia shot up and started dancing around attempting to get the beast off of her back. Joan, at this time, was staring wide eyed in shock. Tea was standing there watching Lavonia jump around before she made her move. Tea then saw her chance and leapt forward. The noise ensuing would leave both girls with headaches for the rest of the day, Joan with a great story to tell the rest of the family, and the house staff with enough gossip to last a century.

Tea and Lavonia stayed in a heap on the floor as Roland came busting through the door, it's hinges bent as he made his entrance. He looked at Joan on the table who was pale but giggling, and then gazed down in shock at Mrs. Kaiba and Miss Pierre. Both women were knocked out on the floor, their eyes swirling. But what got his attention the most was the ugly iguana perched on top of both bodies as if declaring itself the winner of a horrible boxing match.

* * *

Seto yawned and then sat back in the chair that was available for shoppers to rest in while they waited for their loved ones or friends to finish shopping. He had no idea that shopping for women would be so damn hard. He had always figured that if you bought them some chocolates, flowers, and nice jewelry, they would just shut up and be putty in your hands. Or at least that is what he did for Celina and they always ended up doing more than what they had planned.

Mokuba approached his older brother, a shopping bag in his hands. "I don't even want to ask why the hell your smirking like that. If anything, it had better be something to do with your wife."

Seto looked up at the intruder. _Mokuba's frown could be just as fierce as mine. _Seto thought to himself. He decided that he and Mokuba needed to have a talk about who was the older brother and married. Seto shrugged and stood up. "Are you done kiddo?"

"You know, you should have been the one to buy Tea's dress, not me. I'm not married to her."

"No your not, but you have a better fashion sense than I do. Besides, she'll never find out if you don't tell her."

Mokuba rolled his eyes at his older brother. _When will he learn_? They managed to walk down the remainder of the shops down the street when Mokuba spied a refreshment stand. Handing Seto the bag of gifts, he hurried away to get them each something to drink.

Seto decided to sit down once again at a nearby table. Shopping was stressful. Every where he went, he had women gawking at him and Mokuba. He hated it. And to be seen carrying bags with women's labels on them, like Victoria's Secret, was much worse. He closed his eyes and thought about the good old days. He would go into work, go to school if necessary, and then get home to at least visit with Mokuba before he would do his homework and go to bed. Then all of that changed when Celina and he had meet. Seto had never believed in love at first sight, although he did believe in being attracted to someone and lusting after them. That first night all they did was flirt, but come the end of the week, he had found a way to manipulate her. He had thought that he had finally rid himself of the need to touch her and be inside of her. But one day apart had showed him the truth. He wanted…no needed her. It was almost like an addiction. She was no better herself.

He always knew when she was down in Tokyo. Every night was spent having wonderful, erotic sex. Mokuba didn't even know about the arrangements at the time. It went for almost a full six months before they were discovered in a compromising situation. Mokuba had walked in on them mid-orgasm. Shortly afterwards, Mokuba had laughed in his face and blackmailed him for a full month. That was most definitely the good old days. And then it all changed when Mokuba left for college that same month that he blackmailed Seto into letting him go to Kyoto. It hurt him but at least he had Celina.

Seto's head perked up at the sounds of people's frantic voices and whispers. He looked around to see what all the commotion was about. A large group of men were walking hastily towards a car. Seto would have thought nothing of it if he wouldn't have spotted a glint of red hair. Quickly he stood up and walked over to the group. He recognized James, Celina's head bodyguard. Seto made to call out to her, to stop her from leaving him again. But as soon as he got out of the mob of people, the car sped off.

Mokuba watched with a dark look on his face as his brother made his way over towards the crowd. He stood there and watched as a black car passed by, only when he saw the glinting green eyes staring back at him through the windows did he realize why his brother abandoned his chair so quickly.

* * *

"Well that sure was fun." Tea stated sitting on the couch with a cold compress pressed to her head. Lavonia was in just about the same state as Tea. Both girls had been knocked unconscious for a while and only when cold water was splashed on them did they get up.

Lavonia frowned and then regretted the action. Every slight movement made made her face ache even more. She closed her eyes as Joan and Roland returned each with a glass of water and aspirin. Grateful, both girls took it.

"I do apologize for Sesame. I could have sworn he was in his cage. I can't think of how he got out." Lavonia stated looking at Tea.

Tea winced as she removed the rag and re-wet it. Placing it to her forehead, she looked at Lavonia. "It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm the one who tried to kill your iguana."

"Yes well, let's hope that Master Kaiba and Master Mokuba do not hear of this. It is not exactly proper behavior Mrs. Kaiba and I believe Master Kaiba would be most upset." Roland stated as he got up.

Tea rolled her eyes and murmured. "When is he not upset with me?"

"When he knows that you don't notice him, he has the warmest look in his eyes," Lavonia stated suddenly. She was remembering seeing him, from the corner of her eyes, watching them in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Or when he talks about you. We all know that he thinks he's insulting you but the warm smile that accidentally appears on his face gives him away. I mean he may not notice it but he does have deep feelings for you, and Mokuba and I couldn't help but see that this morning when Mokuba suggested that they go out and buy you a dress." Lavonia quickly stated seeing that Tea was about to disagree with her. Seto may be a lot of things, but one of them that he most definitely was was a businessman. He was one down to the very marrow in his bones. Mokuba wasn't kidding when he told her that Seto was good at hiding what he really felt, but she was also good at deciphering those very same feelings. Why, hadn't she spent her entire childhood trying to decipher her parents relationship? She knew what she was talking about.

"You see Mrs. Kaiba. There is hope for your marriage in the future." Joan stated smiling. How the hell did even a mere 13 year old know about her situation, Tea didn't know, but she could feel herself blushing by the statement.

"Well then ladies. Master Mokuba had given me specific orders to stay here and accompany all three of you to the "La Femme Rouge" Spa.(1)" Tea and Lavonia both stared at Roland like he had grown two heads, Joan giggled and stood up.

"When do we depart Mr. Roland?"

* * *

Mokuba was angry and that was that. Since he had gotten back to the table, Mokuba hadn't said a word to him, didn't even really want to look him in the eye. When he tried to press him further into conversation, Mokuba just shrugged. Seto was ready to strangle his little brother.

"Why are you giving me the silent treatment?" the question came out harsher than he wanted.

"Because you were trying to get to Celina, that's why." Seto know understood. Mokuba had seen Celina as well. "You're a married man Seto Kaiba. You shouldn't be chasing after some woman from your past."

"She's not from my past Mokuba and you damn well know it. If Tea wouldn't have…"

"She is part of your past Seto!" Mokuba yelled suddenly startling Seto. "You're married now. Get that through to your thick skull. Celina shouldn't even be on your mind. And before you even utter a bad word about Tea, name me just one thing that she ever did wrong to you?! I think that Tea is ten times better than what you would have ended up with." Mokuba finished his tirade and continued to stomp down the sidewalk, Seto hot on his heels.

"Now you just wait one minute there! Not but a couple of weeks ago, you were just gushing with the possibility of me marrying Celina, and now you talk about her as if she was some kind of whore."

"Look Seto, I'm not saying that Celina is a bad woman okay. It's just that your married to Tea now and I really think that she wants this to turn out good. I've seen enough failed marriages and what they do to people. I don't want anything bad to happen to the two people I love most in this world." Mokuba sighed and continued. "I was happy for you Seto because for a long time you seemed so depressed and lost. When Celina came into your life, I was jealous because she was taking you away from me. It wasn't until I finally saw you both in the light, that I realized you were willing to do anything to stay happy. When you said you were going to marry her, I was happy for you because you were finally going to obtain that happiness you so longed for. Do I completely like or trust Celina? No. I think she's hiding something from us or just playing you. But…" Mokuba didn't even finish his sentence as Seto just pushed him off to the side and angrily stormed off.

"Seto! Seto wait!" Mokuba yelled as he ran to catch up to his brother's long strides.

Mokuba decided not to press the issue any further than necessary. Right now, steam was blowing out of Seto's ears. He knew that whatever he told Seto, Seto wouldn't hear. Mokuba then knew what he had to do. When he was alone and had free time, he would call up an old friend.

* * *

Celina ran her long fingers through her thick red hair. James watched as the curls fell back into place at her mid back. "You saw him didn't you?"

"Yes James I did. He looked well…for a married man." she stated simply. James watched his employer carefully as she looked out the window at the passing people and buildings. He sighed. He really thought that Seto Kaiba would be their ticket to true freedom and happiness. He was just as out raged as Celina had been when they found out that he had gotten married.

"What do you plan on doing now?"

"Well, fashion week is coming up. I'll be very busy preparing for the big show, but you, my dear friend, will be trying to get a trace on Seto and see where he is staying at. I want to know everything." Celina stressed the word _everything_. James nodded his head. It was going to be a long week, but if they could pull this off, then he would most definitely end up in a better place as well as Celina.

* * *

"Please excuse me Captain Takashami." the figure stood up from her chair and walked up to a near by window; her red coat slung over the chair she just occupied. Putting her red painted fingers between the blinds, she opened them slightly to peak outside at the setting sun.

"I'm glad I got a hold of you. Where are you?"

"I am currently with Captain Takashami. We were discussing your little friend and a few select places we think she may be hiding some of her secrets."

"I see. So, you have some good leads then?"

"Yes, I do. You were right. She was exactly where you said she would be. We had found her with a man not too far from the heart of Paris. They seemed to be quite intimate with each other. Me and my men secured the area and followed them to a hotel not too far from the downtown district. We had the room bugged and the staff questioned."

"Good. Your doing a great job, keep up the good work. If you can, I would like for you and your assistant to come back to Paris. I may have need of your assistance."

"Yes sir. As soon as we comprehend the smugglers, I'll catch the red eye and met you there."

"Don't call me, I'll call you and give you the details." The figure smiled sinisterly as the blinds snapped shaped. It was going to be a good night for a hunt.

* * *

Yugi slung his traveling bag over his shoulder and took a deep breathe. The jet was ready to take off as soon as his luggage was secured and he in his seat. He had thought long and hard all night about his decision to go and find Tea. He had finally decided that he needed answers, and not from over a phone but face to face. She had said she loved him. Of course, this was a few years back, but she had promised to wait for him. He went on with his life, meet a few potential mates, but always knew that Tea was there waiting for him. It gave him a piece of mind to know that no other man would take her. Why? He guessed it was because for so long he wanted her and she denied him. Back then, he figured he was getting back at her. He wanted her to feel all the pain she dealt him. He wanted her to wait forever for her love to come to her, just as he had waited for her. He knew deep down in his heart that he may still have feelings for her. Was it love? He was pretty sure it could be called that. When he heard Joey tell him the news, his gut was filled with fire and envy. He couldn't believe what she had done.

Yugi smirked to himself as he sat down in the seat. Triston at one time had called him possessive of Tea, even said he went too far with her emotions. Yugi just laughed in his face. He was sick and tired of being the meek little Yugi that everyone pushed around. And so what if he only wanted Tea for himself? That wasn't so bad and he figured it wasn't really possessive any way, not when you love someone. If he could, he would have locked her away. Now thinking about it, he should have done just that instead of letting her go to New York. Now, she was married to his ex-enemy/co-partner.

And he was the only one she was going to answer too.

* * *

**A/N: (1) I couldn't think of any spa names in Paris and I am to darn tired to look any of it up. La Femme Rouge is french for the Red Lady.**

**Also, if any body knows how I can put a different formatting to seperate my scenes instead of the stupid line, it would be most appreciated. **

**Please review, it means a lot to me and keeps me going with the story.**

**Thanks,**

**Nova**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!**

**Rated M**

**Warning: Sexual content, drug usage, and explicit language**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed: Mellys Melodies, firevixon73, Jessica Watsuki, Smile for Me, blah, drkmagiciangrl125, Mire013, ANON A MISS and Sifirela.**

**This chapter here is a very deep chapter. Nothing funny really happens but it does give away a lot of the plot. The mystery woman is revealed and Celina's character is now wide opened. I know most of you had stated in your reviews about the plot finally coming to light. I do apologize for the slow coming with the plot. I was more around Seto and Tea's romance than anything else at the time. Now, Celina is most definitely going to play the major character, next to Seto and Tea of course. Think back to Chapter 7 about what she wanted James to do. Also think about why she never called or contacted Seto after she found out about the wedding. I know Celina's character was fuzzy, but if you look a little close, you will see that she may not be the light that Seto makes her out to be.**

**Also, if you get confused by this chapter with all the events going on and how they are connected, don't sweat it. The next couple of chapters will shed light on what's going on if you don't catch on in this chapter.**

**Please enjoy reading!**

* * *

La Femme Rouge Spa was located in the downtown area not too far from the Armani and Chanel shops. Tea looked in awe as they passed by all the windows, exotic mannequins dressed in fashion only imagined in fairytales and glitzy women strolling down the street with their poodles in tow. Joan and Lavonia spoke to one another to catch up on what had been happening in the family since Lavonia left for Japan. It was in another ten minutes that the car pulled up to the extravagant and pricey spa. A valet came to take the car away while the three women trudged up the stairs to the main foyer. Tea had never seen anything like it. There was a fountain in the middle of the foyer for God's sake! She had been to a spa once, a big mistake considering that she left the spa more stressed than when she entered it, but today she was going to put aside bad memories to allow new ones in.

It didn't take long before a Concierge came to take them away. For once, Tea was looking forward to a mud bath and a wonderful massage.

* * *

Captain Takashami rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. They had been staking out this damn ware house for the past three hours and still nothing. He was beginning to wonder about his silent companion and her lackey. Could he trust them? She had said she worked for one of the most wealthiest and influential families in Domino, even had proof. If what she said was true, he didn't want to get on her bad side or he would be standing in the unemployment line.

He took a quick sip of his coffee now turned cold and looked over to the small woman sitting beside him. She had tagged along with the other woman and remained silent the entire time. She was a little creepy, but he could see the intelligence in the older woman's eyes. A lap top was settled securely on her lap as she worked. It had taken her some time, but piece by piece she was hacking into every wire tap, camera, electric line, and light bulb within the ten mile radius of the warehouse. If a pen dropped some ten blocks over, they would know.

The radio suddenly came to life, static bouncing around the small compartment of the unmarked car they were currently occupying. Takashami reached over and listened carefully.

"A boat just pulled into dock. A small one. Looks to be made for speed, has a compartment inside. Gotta be the color of gray. Looks to be three men on board. I'm gonna follow. Meet me in the back of the warehouse."

Takashami didn't need to be told twice. In truth, he was damn tired of just sitting there on his rear. He checked his gun and slid out the car. He thanked God that he decided six months ago to get back into shape. Office work can really do a number on you if your not careful. He was also thankful that he decided to go back to do a little reinforced training. There was nothing like prowling around at night looking for something or someone to shoot up.

His thoughts then turned to the young woman who was following the men to the warehouse. He had hardly any information on her. All he really knew was that she went by the name of Mist, was probably from the states due to her strange accent, and worked for the Kaiba family. She looked to be in her late twenties and always wore red. Tonight though, she wore black. In fact, everything about the woman screamed black and not red.

Takashami would admit that she was a beautiful young woman. When she stepped into his office, he couldn't believe his eyes. She looked so innocent and then blew him away with talks about some strange business people selling dope right under their noses. She was a 5'3" African American woman with a sharp tongue and large doe-like brown eyes. Her nails were painted red and she wore nothing but red. She had told him her name was Mist, her assistant next to her was called Piper, and then she handed him the envelope with the Kaiba signature.

Takashami had been with the force for two years when Seto Kaiba took over Kaiba corp. Had been promoted to his position as Captain of the Domino Patrol Squad after saving Mokuba Kaiba's life from a speeding car. Since then, the little boy had kept contact with him. He watched as Mokuba Kaiba grew into a handsome, intelligent young man and graduated with top honors in his Senior class. It shocked him to find that Mokuba was the one who wished the investigation done. Well, he was here to do a job and not ask too many questions concerning Mokuba's initiative. He was within a few yards of the warehouse when he spotted Mist. She was like a snake watching its prey. Without a sound, she slithered over to the door. Takashami did the same.

"What the hell are we gonna do now? We can't just leave all this shit here." a gruff voice stated from within the warehouse. A grunt was heard from one of the men.

"Listen here Sloan, we gotta do what da boss tell us to do or else. Now, I don't know bout you but I don't want to be in a body bag floating to da bottom of the sea."

"But still Lootsie, we have all this good shit sitting here wasting away. We should be rollin around town tryin to see if we could sell it off. The boss would be really happy with all that money."

"Now you listen here, we ain't gonna do that. Boss doesn't want us peddling around with little no bodies. See here, this lot is to be sent to that Kaiba corp place. From there, we can make all those damn deliveries to those top execs that want this shit. Ain't nothing like some tussled up old geezers getting high on opium. And when they get like that, our profits go up cause they too into it to make a deal go right."

The man named Sloan nodded in agreement. "Yeah you right bout that. Them execs get all tussled up and full of shit, then they go and fuck some young women up real good. Just like that Doma Tekamah guy did a while back. Pity we had to be rid of him. He had lots of mullah."

One of the men lit up a cigarette and took a long draw. Slowly, smoke curled out from his lips. "Doma Tekamah was an ass. Stupid bastard would have given us away with out thinking about it. He was wrong to use the boss the way he did and then turn around to try to get Boss in trouble. You know that didn't go well with Boss. We had to be rid of the extra baggage. It felt damn good to put a bullet in the bastard."

"Yeah, that's right. You did most of the shootin Lever. Put that damn Doma right in his old Jap ass place." a bit of laughter made its way through the crack in the window. Takashami held his gun in the ready. Mist was already slowly slinking her way to the front of the warehouse.

It was going to be a play by play move. He and Mist were going to enter the warehouse silently and then use the shadows as cover. Piper was on standby just in case an emergency came up. She had surveillance going on every possible street, nook and cranny. His team of men were on standby a few blocks away. They crept towards the three unsuspected men.

Takashami wasn't worried about the two idiots who blurted out everything. He was worried more about the one named Lever. Lever was no push over. He was a tall man about 6'4". Tall and slender, he had minimal muscle mass. Takashami guessed that the man was probably very strong although he didn't look it. Because of the muscle mass, he was sure Lever could move faster than the other two. He also noticed that the man had a long scar going down the left side of his face, from the end of his eyebrow to the upper half of his jaw. He sketched the face to memory.

Takashami's instincts were correct in labeling Lever dangerous. It didn't take Lever long to realize that something wasn't right. His left hand went to his face to softly trace the scar, a given sign to any one who knew him that he only touched the scar when he felt danger was near. He had spent time in the Foreign Legion and served in Cambodia. When he was a young, green-behind-the-ears soldier, he made the mistake of challenging an older, more experience man to an all or nothing fight. The reasons now were long forgotten but the experience wasn't. The man gave him this scar and then laughed about it. In a rage, he had sprung up on the man. The fight was heated and ferocious. About five minutes later, Lever was the only one standing with blood all over his clothes and face. The strange thing was that he felt happy about killing the man. In fact, he wanted to kill a lot more. The power he felt from ridding that man of life and scarring every other man around was still with him; energized him. He was thrown out of the Legion after the incident and lived for six more years with Cambodian war guerillas until he came upon his current boss.

His instincts and senses heightened, Lever reached for his gun. He couldn't stand working with the two idiots he was currently with. Why did his boss want him around them? Because he was the only one to be counted on if a deal went bad or someone needed something fast. It was soft, but he was sure he heard it. A small footfall, barely audible over the giggling morons by the drugs. "Shut up. Someone's here."

Lootsie and Sloan got quiet and then pulled out their weapons. It didn't take long before the lights went out and gun fire was the only thing heard; the light from the bullet leaving the chamber the only light seen.

* * *

Tea looked at herself in the long mirror that was in her guest room. The afternoon at the spa was energizing and relaxing. Now those people knew how to make a woman happy. She turned around in her new dress. Gold gossamer shined as it fanned out at her shins. She had decided to leave her hair down in soft ringlets that went down to mid shoulders. When she was at the spa, she had them put in some highlights that would bring out her old boring brown hair. The dress was strapless and hugged her body all the way to her mid-thigh, from there it fanned out. Lavonia had the good grace to loan her an expensive diamond necklace and earrings that belonged to her grandmother. She held her clutch in her hands, took a breathe and went down stairs.

Everyone was waiting for her. Mokuba was standing extremely close to Lavonia (almost on top of her actually) as Joan gave him some very lecherous eyes. Mokuba gulped. "When will she get out of this 'phase'?" Mokuba whispered to Lavonia. Lavonia was dressed in a sleeveless lavender dress that went straight down to her ankles. Pearls adorned her neck and ears, her hair was let loose to fall in wild curly disarray down her back. She just smiled as Mokuba inched closer yet again.

Joan was being a little brat, Lavonia thought. It wasn't right for her to scare her friend any more than he already was. But Lavonia just couldn't tell her cousin to stop. Joan was in the throws of first love and even Lavonia could remember what her first love was like. She didn't want to hurt Joan by telling her to stop miss-behaving like a scank. Joan looked incredibly cute tonight. She wore a green spaghetti strapped dress that flared down to her ankles. She wore just a regular silver chain and ball earrings. Her hair up in a bun.

Lavonia was taking from her thoughts when Mokuba moved away from her and towards the stairs. "My God Tea, you look like a golden goddess." Lavonia looked up and agreed with Mokuba. Tea looked magnificent tonight. If this didn't get Seto, then nothing would.

Seto had finally come out of the kitchen after having a private talk with Roland. Hopefully everything would go smoothly tonight and he could get it done and over with fast. When he walked out, he noticed the lack of talk, strange with the room being filled with a young teenager and two young adults. He looked up and saw his wife. Tea smiled down at him from her perch.

He must have been starring at her, he thought, as she started to blush. She actually looked really cute when she blushed. And her hair looked so soft and beautiful. Well, whatever she had done to it, he was glad. She really did look beautiful, even more beautiful than Celina…wait, did he just think that? His eyes widened. He had just saw Celina today. Her fiery red hair had always captivated him in more ways than one, and she always had a great outfit that outlined her figure. But Tea, she just looked…there was no words he could find. She didn't even look like Tea. Gone was the Tea of old, here was something new and interesting; something begging for him to explore. He held out his arm for her and she accepted. Mokuba took a surprised glance to Lavonia who smiled back in return.

They made there way out to the waiting limo. The three young adults entered first followed by Mr. And Mrs. Kaiba. Tea held in a giggle as she spied Mokuba sitting in between Lavonia and Joan. He looked so miserable it was cute. She was jostled out of her thoughts as Seto's thumb started to softly circle the top of her hand. Since when were they holding hands?

She looked over to Lavonia who was smirking at Mokuba. Apparently, he was trying to lean all of his body as far away from Joan as possible. Seto's hand suddenly left hers and his arm made itself around her shoulders. She didn't know what was going on through his head.

Seto had to shake himself mentally. What was wrong with him? He was acting like a besotted puppy. All that he had to do was look at how beautiful his wife looked, and then he'd turn to putty. Now that he thought more on it, the feeling he was getting with Tea right now was something completely different than from Celina. If he wouldn't be thinking so damn hard, he would have said that he was developing a crush on his wife.

He thought that was strange as seeing as he was in a fury today over Celina and now he wanted to cuddle with his wife. As the limo slowed down, he removed his arm from around her shoulder, a stray lock of hair brushing his hand. He stilled. He'd be damned if he wanted to just rake his fingers through her soft hair. Yeah, it was damn soft. The door opened and Seto quickly got out. Tea following behind. When no one else left the limo, Tea and Seto turned around to gaze back. Three heads peered at them from the window.

"Now you two have fun and remember: no lovey-dovey stuff that's too humiliating in public." Mokuba stated smiling slyly. Seto wanted to kill Mokuba right about now. Mokuba had said that it would be all five of them, not just him and Tea.

"Bye bye now." Lavonia chirped as the window glided up. Roland had mentioned about them just calling when they were finished and he would come to get them. Tea couldn't believe that they would leave her alone with him. Well, that was alright with her. Finally, she would get some alone time with her husband.

The limo stopped two blocks away from the restaurant. It was time for Plan B. All four got out of the vehicle and slowly started back towards the restaurant. They knew it was childish but spying on Seto and Tea was top priority. "Do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean, they might get mad at us." Joan piped up.

"I don't think they'll get mad. Besides, this is for their best interest. In matters of love, you can never back down. I mean, did you see the way my brother acted with Tea in the car. I wasn't expecting him to act like that. He was acting like a love sick puppy and the funny part is that his facial expression shown that he didn't even know why."

"Mokuba's right. I think Seto is starting to fall for Tea. He just needs a little push in the right direction." Lavonia stated. The four of them quickly went hide in nearby bushes. The restaurant they selected was right on the river, a balcony over looking it. It so happened that a one of Lavonia's friends parents owned the place so it was easy to set them up outside on the terrace. It would be easy to spy on them now. All four smiled at each other as Tea and Seto were seated close together. Tea looked brilliant in the soft candle light. Lavonia wondered how long it would take Seto to make the first move.

* * *

James watched as Seto and Tea were seated outside on the balcony. He knew Celina wanted him to track Seto down, but what else was needed? He figured she wanted to know if he was romantically involved with the young woman. He had knocked out one of the waiters and took his clothes. Pretending to be a waiter, he had to be careful that Seto didn't see or recognize him.

He walked up closer to the door that led outside, seeming to most people to just be looking around in boredom. He glanced out the window to spy four heads peaking from a bush by the table that Seto was seated at. Those four would have to be dealt with before he could do anything further.

Just then, the head waiter came wadding by. He gave James a good scolding for not doing his job and moved on. James made his way to the kitchen and out the back door. He took out his cell and called Celina. The next thing, get rid of the extra company.

A cell phone went off jostling the two occupants out of their revelry. The young woman giggled and escaped the grasp of the handsome young man in the bed. She smiled at him and shook her head 'no' as she reached for the phone. Opening it up, she said a quick 'hello' and then got suddenly tense and quiet as the other person on the phone talked. Minutes later, the young woman was moving around the room gracefully trying to find all her clothing. The playfulness long gone from the situation.

"Where are you going baby?" a well-toned olive colored man asked. The woman looked over to his half naked form in the bed. The room smelled of sex and cigarettes. She smiled sweetly at him as she pulled up her g-string and grabbed her high-heels. Just moments ago she was running her long fingers through his dark chest hair, moaning and panting out his name as he fucked her over and over.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be back. There's some business I have to see too." She stated seductively. "But if you'll wait for me, I'll give you a nice surprise." the man smiled as she through him a small white package.

"This won't hold me over baby. I hope you'll be back soon."

"Don't worry about it. I just have to take care of some business with an ex." she smiled once again as she walked out of the shabby hotel room. Once outside of the hotel, her sweet smile vanished and was replaced by a fierce frown. She got into her vehicle and headed back towards her estate. She figured that she would soon have to get rid of that stupid French guy. He was worthless to her. The sex was good at the beginning but now it was just becoming boring. No matter how much drugs she pumped into the bastard to get him into a good high, he still couldn't pull off the sex she wanted. Now, he wanted in on her drug operation.

Well, he would most definitely have to be killed. He wasn't even rich, just some stupid construction worker looking for an easy ride. Everyone knew she wasn't an easy ride. She went back to thinking about her ex-lover. The stupid man was filthy rich and even though he was a genius, he wasn't smart enough to figure out that she was using him. She had him wrapped around her fingers. He was probably in love with her. She didn't care. If she had to pretend to love him she would. Using Seto Kaiba was a great advantage to her operation. She was sure he was going to ask her to marry him too judging by the rings she had found in his desk drawer. Then he went and screwed up, married some ugly little thing. Well, she would have to fix that as well. It was a good thing she had James tracking them. What would she do without James? He was always there to bail her out of trouble. But then again, she knew she was good enough to get herself out of trouble as well. All she had to do was put on the sweet, innocent look and they all looked like puppies.

She laughed. James had said that Seto was eating at a fancy restaurant downtown by the river. She just might make an appearance, but first, freshening up was the thing to do. She was going to knock him out of his socks.

* * *

**Alright, I'll admit that this chapter was fast but I feel that you guys deserved to know the plot and the truth behind Celina. So I hope that you all enjoyed it.**

**Now that some light is shed on Celina, do you think that she is still the innocent, beautiful woman that Seto says she was? Apparently he didn't know her as well as he thought. More on their relationship will be shed in the next chapter. Also, Yugi will finally be in Paris. Mist and Piper are also heading over to Paris. Let the fireworks begin!!!!**

**Please Review**

**Love always,**

**Nova **


	9. Chapter 9

**Our Slice of Heaven**

**Chapter 9  
**

**by: Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Warning: Language and slight blood**

**A/N: Sooooo sorry it took so long to update. I was going to update in February and then when I opened up the file to finish the chapter, it hit me. I had writer's block and I just couldn't get rid of it. I wanted to slam my head against my computer desk. Yes, I was that upset. I'm sooo sorry once again for taking so long to update. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and stayed with this story. I will try to update quicker next time. I'm also sorry for the chapter being so short. I will try to make the next chapter as long as possible.**

**Nova**

**PS: I do apologize for any errors in this chapter. It's midnight and I'm too tired to look it over. So don't be so harsh. Later. **

* * *

Red. 

A very dangerous color. A color that radiates life-a life that exudes passion and rage- steadily melted down the white hallway. Just this single color stood out amongst the gray, white, and black attire of its companions. Staged in the center, the color held its own beauty and untamed temper.

Red.

It was indeed her favorite color. Ever since she was a child. It held its own radiance, such a radiance as to be compared to the sun. It summarized her life-the wildness she was never able to control-the hot temper that raged with her passion. As a small girl, she watched her mother and father fight until one day they ceased to exists, her life now in the hands of her grandmother.

From a young age, she was taught to fight….to survive. Her grandmother was a hard, bitter woman. Beaten by her husband for years and abandoned by those who said they loved her, she had learned to turn her heart cold. No little grand-daughter was going to change years of hate and passionate rage.

Red.

Indeed, that color was seen a lot at that house. It was seen in the blood-shot eyes of the suitors her grandmother made her see; it was seen in the red flowers placed on the graves of loved ones, and it was seen last as her grandmother's body was carted out by the paramedics.

She ran a honey colored hand down the side of her red coat. Indeed, it was her favorite color.

Captain Takashami glanced at the young woman walking silently beside him. Piper on the other side of her. She was still a complete mystery to him. While they were in the ware house, many things happened. He thought he was going to die, especially when the lights suddenly went out. He thanked God that he remembered everything he learned in the academy, but looking at the woman walking next to him had him wondering about her. She was a mystery to him. He scowled. He just didn't know what to make of her or of the warehouse incident.

**Flashback**

The lights suddenly went out. Captain Takashami jumped behind the nearest crate as stray bullets sped passed him to only be engraved in the surrounding wood or concrete floor. "Shit! How the hell are we going to get out of this?"

A chilling laughter was heard echoing threw the warehouse. The sound was haunting. He figured it was that woman Mist. She was such a mystery to him. He didn't have much time to linger on his thoughts. A dirty hand swung around and grabbed him by his coat collar.

"Lookie what we've got us here Sloan. Some ugly damn Jap bastered cop." he smiled, a gold tooth glinting into the dark.

"What do you think we should do to him Lootsie?" Sloan laughed. Takashami had no time to react as a fist came flying out at him sending him flying further away from the wall and crates. Takashami cursed as he dropped his weapon and heard it slid across the floor to be lost in the chaos and darkness. A booted foot hit him square in the stomach; he curled up in pain. "Stupid bastered, coming here and giving us all kind of hell. You deserve it." Another kick but this time he was able to fully roll away before the foot slammed down.

"What the.." this time Takashami had the advantage as he grabbed the foot of the intruder and twisted it sending Sloan to slam into the concrete. Then Takashami jumped on top of his target. He was in a rage, all his instincts kicked in to survive. Punch after punch connected with the jerk's face below him. A warm and wet substance could be felt on his fist, probably blood, but he didn't want to stop. Then a second hand shot out of nowhere to grab him and throw him off of Sloan.

A ravaged scream and the second man was on top. Punching and biting ensued. Takashami was finally able to lift the bastard off of him using his legs and flung him into the dark. He heard the body hit something and then fall to the ground. Hopefully, both men were passed out now and would give up. He stood up slowly trying to get adjusted to the darkness when he spotted his gun glinting not too far away in the distance. He walked over to the piece. He stopped short as something glinted in the light. He ducked in time as a huge metal pipe almost made contact with his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sloan croaked a wicked smile on his face. Takashami bared his teeth and lunged. Both men once again fell to the ground grunting and swinging. Sloan was finally able to throw him off. As he rolled, he reached for his gun. Seeing Sloan once again coming to attack him, he took aim and fired. Sloan fell to the ground, his blood splattering the cement below.

Cautiously, Takashami stood up. He tuned his ears into hearing where Mist and Lever were. He figured she would go after the big fish. It wounded his pride, however, to have a woman do his job, but what was there for him to do? She wasn't under his employ, and so he couldn't say anything.

It was a couple of minutes before footsteps were heard. He looked up to find Mist standing there looking at him.

"Where's the other one?"

"Out. Where's the leader?"

"I let him go." Takashami blinked twice before the words registered in his mind.

"What? What do you mean you let him go!" he suddenly blurted out. Mist just smiled at his response.

"Got a live one I see." Takashami turned his attention to the knocked out Lootsie who lay against a crate.

**End Flashback**

Most definitely a mystery to him. She had proved to be agile and intelligent, but she was also elusive and cold. He didn't know whether to trust her or not. It made him angry to be working with this woman. Who was she truly? Was she their enemy or a friend? These questions Captain Takashami kept locked away in his mind as they entered the interrogation room. They had a lead to question.

-

Green silk and diamonds dazzled the concierge. His amber eyes not being able to leave the beautiful body before him. He stood like a gaping fish. Rosy red lips quirked into a teasing smile. "My dear sir," honey poured from those rosy lips, "I am here for a table. Would you have one available?"

Small, well-formed milky white hands cupped the cheeks of the man before them. "Well," she purred.

"My dear lady, of course we have a seat just for you." he stated bowing lightly.

"I would enjoy a seat out on the terrace. Could you please arrange for me to have one?"

"Yes Madame, as you wish." the little man walked away quickly to fulfill the woman's request.

Celina looked around the area. The restaurant wasn't very busy tonight making it all the more special. The few couples who were seated were placed in strategic spots to allow for privacy and intimacy. "Come this way please Madame." the little concierge stated as he led her towards an open terrace.

"What the hell is that shit eating bitch doing here?" Mokuba growled. Lavonia looked upset as she removed her hands from Joan's ears. The second she saw the woman, her hands had taken action.

"Mokuba! Language please." Lavonia whispered harshly.

"Sorry, she just makes me so mad." Mokuba stated. He turned back towards the terrace where Seto and Tea sat. Of course, that was all they had been doing the entire night, just sitting. _Come on Seto, you can think of something can't you?_ Mokuba thought to himself. That's when he realized that Celina was going to be seated on the terrace as well. _Crap!_

Seto just stared at Tea as she looked out over the river. She really did look dazzling tonight. The sky was now a beautiful black filled with shining stars. The moon spraying its sweet moonlight on her. A whisper of a breeze managed to comb through her soft locks. "So, Seto, tell me what all you and Mokuba did today?" she asked shifting her beautiful azure eyes on him.

For a second, he actually froze, his brain not computing what it was he wished to say. "We did mostly shopping." he stated and then suddenly he smirked, a playfulness she had not seen before in his eyes. "When we get home, you really should look in the bedroom. I believe there is a gift in there for you."

Tea smiled back, a genuine smile. Seto had finally done something nice for her. She was about to ask him what sort of surprise, naughty or nice, was awaiting her when a beautiful woman came up beside them.

"Well, hello there Seto. It's been a long time." her voice purred. Tea sat in shock as the Seto Kaiba was left speechless.

"We have to do something Mokuba." Lavonia stated as she watched everything start to fall apart.

"No problem. Why don't you get up there and distract them. I'll think of something." Mokuba suddenly turned away. Lavonia and Joan moved into action and ran towards the front of the foyer.

Tea sat in frozen silence as she watched her husband. She had never before seen his eyes become so intense. There were so many emotions there dancing in his warm blue eyes. That thought hit her hard. Warm blue eyes. Seto always had icy eyes when looking at her, but with this woman, he become almost see through. It infuriated her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met." Tea stated as sweetly and calmly as possible. Both Celina and Seto turned to her. "I'm Tea Kaiba. It's a pleasure to met you." Tea stood up and extended her hand.

Celina looked at her, a flash of disgust went through her shocking green eyes before she plastered a fake smile to her lips. "It's a pleasure to met you Mrs. Tea. I'm Celina."

The two woman shook hands while summing the other up. _I really don't like this woman. Something isn't right about her._ Tea thought to herself. Just then both Joan and Lavonia came tumbling onto the Terrace, a security guard after them. "Sorry about this Mr. And Mrs. Kaiba, Ms. Celina." The guard bowed. Lavonia and Joan struggled in his grasp. Noticing the upset glances that Lavonia was sending her way, Tea decided to speak.

"There with us." Tea spoke up suddenly. Joan and Lavonia let out a sigh as the guard unhanded them and left. "What are you two doing?"

"Well, we..uh..got hungry and so decided to come and eat with you guys." Lavonia lied. She hoped that that lie would pass and prayed Mokuba would show up soon. Just then, she looked at Celina whose burning rage was visible in her green eyes for a second and then nothing. Lavonia's eyes turned to slits.

"Who may you be?" she asked arrogantly.

Celina scoffed. _Honestly, have these idiots truly never heard of me._ "I'm Celina. Nice to meet you."

"What? No last name." Joan spoke out.

"Well, I don't know you're names either."

"So sorry for our rudeness." Lavonia stated trying not to make a scene. "I'm Lavonia Pierre and this is my cousin Joan Louvierre.."

"And it's not a pleasure to meet you." Joan finished Lavonia's sentence. Tea bit back a giggle that just was waiting to erupt. Seto stood up.

"What has gotten into you two? How rude you are. Apologize this second."

"I would give my apologies Mr. Kaiba, but do remember that you are a guest staying at my home and I will not tolerate being talked down too." Lavonia suddenly stated. It was one thing for her and Joan to act rude, but it was another thing to have an even rudder person, like Seto Kaiba, tell them such. Seto just held his tongue. He went to sit back down when all of a sudden Mokuba came walking onto the terrace himself.

"Well hello Celina. Long time no see. You're still looking as dull as ever." Mokuba didn't even attempt to hide the contempt in his voice. Everyone noticed the horrible feeling radiating from the boy. Sighing and feeling utterly tired from the evenings events, Tea threw down her napkin.

"Well, it was a pleasure to met you Ms. Celina but we must be on our way home." Seto, for once, was in full agreement as they left the restaurant. Celina smiled. _One point for me; 0 for Tea Kaiba._

* * *

Yugi looked once again at the old picture of him and Tea in his hand. He was finally on his way to her and by all means, nothing was going to stop him this time. Tea was his, and that was that. 


End file.
